


Consequences

by WolvenFighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, C137cest, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rick Being an Asshole, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenFighter/pseuds/WolvenFighter
Summary: Rick never cared about anything but himself, but when something unspeakable happens to his one and only grandson he has troubles trying to not give a shit for once. Suddenly, Rick has to face the consequences of his actions, even if it means that he no longer spends time with his partner in crime.





	1. Harsh Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Know Where To Find Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964058) by [The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick). 



> Takes place in the episode: Close Rick Encounters (and beyond).  
> I know that the dialogue from the episode isn't going to be 100% perfect so don't bust my balls lmao. Also for any people going to be offended by the language, I'm not trying to offend anyone I'm trying to get into character by playing Rick so please understand. Rick is an asshole and if you can't understand that then you shouldn't read this.
> 
> VIEWER DESCRESION ADVISED:  
> Graphic rape scene, incest, violence, and offensive language.

 

Everything happened so fast, the last thing Rick cared to remember was that he was eating pancakes which his daughter Beth had made for him celebrating his one year anniversary back into their lives, and now... His Morty was nowhere to be found and his mind was being downloaded. For fuck sake, he would rather be tortured at the Citadel of Ricks rather than here, he really fucked up this time even though he would never truly admit it. He never really fucked up after all, even without having a plan he would get out of this and be back to irresponsible adventures with his Morty... There was no guarantee that this day wouldn't be his last but he would be damned if he would just lay here and fucking take it.

* * *

Morty, on the other hand, didn't have a choice... Despite being pissed off and mildly regretting getting tangled in these messes with Rick, he was afraid. He was afraid that everything he had ever known with Rick was a lie... Rick didn't really care about him, did he..? He was no different then any object Rick had in the garage, he didn't give a shit... This adventure just proved everything he didn't want to acknowledge... The thought that every adventure and every good memory was a lie.

"Come with me." His own counterpart said, an eyepatch drawing an eerie aura from him and Morty was more nervous than when they had arrived. "In here..." He sighed with disinterest as he punched some numbers into a nearby panel, forcing Morty into a room.

"H-Hey, do you have any idea how to release those Morty's from the grid out there? Maybe we can help them get out of here." Morty mumbled.

"It would be pointless... No amount of Morty's can defeat a Rick." The evil counterpart of himself said and quickly pushed Morty into the room.

When the door shut, Morty hesitantly turned and realized he was in the room with almost a hundred Morty's, he gasped and gulped before approaching the group.

"W-What's going on here?" he asked.

"We are awaiting the coming of the one true Morty." another Morty said, despite being trapped here they group of monk-like worshippers seemed hopeful. "He will guide us from this prison."

Morty took the card offered to him and rolled his eyes with exasperation before tossing it to the side and finding a box to stand on before speaking to all the frightened pathetic Morty's.

* * *

Rick watched the screen as his evil counterpart continuously downloaded his mind, it soon became apparent to him that many of his more recent memories revolved around his absent grandson... Even his earlier memories had visions of Morty, he remembered picking his scrawny ass up for the first time... And suddenly...

"You're crying? Over a Morty? This is rich." Evil Rick chortled as he approached, smirking malevolently.

"No, I'm just allergic it dipshits." Rick sneered in replied as tears continued to fill his eyes, pitifully trying to convince himself that there was no real reason behind his tears.

"Come on Rick... Every Rick knows that no _real_  Rick cares about a Morty." the evil doppelganger stated, but before anything could be taken further, the door opened to reveal the dozens of Morty's that were imprisoned in the facility.

"Fuck yeah biiiiitch!" Rick yelled with triumph as the Morty do the world.

However before the Morty's could overpower Rick's new nemesis, the cocksucker took ahold of Morty, and not just any Morty, _his_ Morty.

"Leave his dumbass out of this!" Rick spat trying to feign disregard as best he could, but the thing he hated about fighting other Rick's, were that they could see through him. They _were_ him after all.

"I don't think so, Rick." The counterpart chortled before taking out his own portal gun and transferring the two out of whatever fucked up facility they were held captive in.

"Shit!"Rick snarled and looked around frantically, finally honing in on a Morty. "You! Morty! One of you help me the fuck off this table." He demanded, and thankfully they weren't as fucking sensitive as his own Morty who got butthurt over the point that Morty's were expendable.

"Y-You're C137 right?" A Morty asked and Rick hesitated.

"Yeah why?" Rick asked with disinterest as he was broken off the table.

"I-I-I think he took your portal gun." The exhausted Morty said.

"No shit. Where did he take it?" Rick asked, if he wanted any chance at getting Morty back he would have to find his portal gun.

* * *

Morty struggled in this unfamiliar Rick's grasp as they were transported into a dark and foreboding room. However, before he could ask questions, Morty was shoved onto the floor, he looked up to the Rick standing above him, a rather unsettling smirk plastered on his face.

"So, your C137's Morty huh?" He asked, suddenly placing his boot down on Morty's chest to keep him down.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Morty asked.

"Since you fucked my shit up, I suppose I'll do the next best thing... I'll hurt you... And by hurting you, I'll hurt C137." He mused and took his boot off of Morty before kneeling down in front of the boy. "You wanna beg for mercy? If you do, I might just go easy on you..." He said and Morty's face shifted into an angry frown.

"I-I'd never beg to you..." He sneered and looked up to the duplicate Rick who shrugged his shoulders.

"Just remember I gave you a chance." He replied smoothly before lunging forward and pinning Morty down.

"G-Get off me!" Morty cried as the very image of Rick pinned him down.

"The more you struggle the worse it'll be." He warned and without so much of a blink he backhanded Morty across his face.

The boy yelped and cowered slightly as one hand held his bright red cheek from the harsh hit. Even though this wasn't his Rick he hoped the other would have had some type of humility, he was a Morty after all... But there was a harsh reality beginning to stir within him as the other began ripping off the boy's clothes, not bothering to try and preserve them as he tossed Morty's ripped shirt away.

"W-What are you doing!?" Morty squealed as the spitting image of Rick reached down and forced Morty down onto his back.

The older of the two didn't bother to answer before reaching down and beginning to forcefully tug at the boys pants, managing to get them unbuttoned and unzipped. Morty's fear was slowly beginning to come true as the other Rick tossed his pants away in an uncaring fashion. This wasn't happening... This had to be some fucked up nightmare that he would hate himself in the morning for, this was _not_ happening..!

"I already told you, dipshit. I'm gonna hurt you... And when I hurt you, I hurt C137, I kill two birds with one stone... Or in your case, two retards." The other Rick chortled, flashing a malicious grin as he pulled Morty towards him roughly by the boy's hips.

Realizing that he was now only in his underwear he trembled in the other Rick's grasp. He would be lying if he said he never imagined this type of scenarios with Rick, _his_ Rick. This person was not his Rick and he would never give him the satisfaction of enjoying such a horrific act. But the other Rick didn't waste time in pulling out a knife to finish cutting off Morty's briefs.

"Oh would you look at this, you're a little fuckin' pervert aren't you Morty?" The malevolent Rick asked, grinning an almost feral grin as he noted Morty's slightly erect shaft. He reached down and began unbuckling his own pants, not even attempting in trying to take off his own clothes, this was to humiliate Morty and hurt Rick after all.

Morty was afraid, he was a virgin after all, in all ways. He didn't want his first time with Rick to be like this... Not that he _wanted_ a time with Rick... Or at least he tried convincing himself of that.

"L-Leave me alone!" Morty all but begged as he tried to push this Rick away to no avail.

The older of the two reached down into his pants and brought out an experienced member, stroking it eagerly. Morty cringed as he felt it grazing at his entrance. Rick didn't want to waste any more time, he reached up and spat into his hand as he lathered up his member for easier access.

"D-Don't you care about me at all? I-I know that I'm not _your_ Morty but I'm still your grandson!" Morty whined as he felt the head of Rick's dick starting to rub against him.

"It's time you get it through your fucking head, Morty. Rick's don't _care_ about Morty's." The other Rick chuckled before thrusting roughly inwards.

Morty gasped out in sheer pain, it hurt way more than he expected, again he tried to shove his rapist away which did nothing but fuel the other more. Tears stung at Morty's eyes as he did his best not to give this asshole any kind of satisfaction in knowing that he was getting any reaction out of him whether it be good or bad.

"You've got a tight ass, Morty, don't tell me you've never been fucked." The other Rick snarled with laughter as he pulled out, providing Morty with fleeting relief before he was thrust into again.

Morty whimpered with pain as this Rick began a pace which was too quick to be comfortable. He knew that the only way he could get through this was to try and imagine... Imagine his Rick... It was almost impossible to do so, he knew that his own grandpa wouldn't take him like this, he cared about him enough to properly get him started... Right? Rick _had_ to care about him enough to try and make this bearable for him right? He wished his grandpa could be here... Rescuing him... Saving him from such a humiliation he wouldn't wish upon his greatest enemy.

Before long, about five minutes later, Morty felt even more shame... He was beginning to enjoy this... He would rather be in excruciating pain the entire time rather than beginning to enjoy this piece of shit victimizing him. Even though he was able to hide his facial expression, he couldn't help that his body simply reacted to the ministrations being performed onto him.

"I knew you'd like being fucked you faggot piece of shit." Rick said as he began pounding at a quicker pace.

Morty shuddered, releasing a strangled whimper as he tried his best to keep his sounds as muted as possible. The look-alike Rick then took it a step further and reached down to begin toying with Morty's member. He shivered and arched his back some as his body began relaxing outside of his will, the malevolent version of his grandfather no longer needing to hold onto him to keep him in place. His own Rick was not benevolent by any means but he was not as sadistic as this asshole, and if he were, Morty would no longer want anything to do with him.

"That's right, moan Morty. Moan for your grandpa ya little fag." His dominant hissed as he slightly leaned over Morty, whose legs kept splayed submissively out of instinct.

"Y-You're not... My grandpa." Morty sniffed as he tried his best to make sure that the other knew he would never fully submit.

"Oh yeah?" the older man asked as he sat up and continued stroking Morty's now throbbing member and pressing his hips against the boy beneath him, his member twitching within the confines of Morty's walls. "Fucking beg." He demanded and Morty kept his mouth shut, he _refused_ to beg.

However, his resolve was quickly fading as the other Rick hit him across the face once again, so hard that Morty felt his lip split.

"Every hit is gonna be harder than the last you little bitch." The other growled as he reared back to his Morty again, and despite wanting to tell this Rick to go fuck himself, he figured it was best not to piss this Rick off, he was literally in his hands.

"P-Please!" He began. "Please fuck me! I-I need your dick inside me!" Morty panted, despite feeling every shred of self-respect and self-esteem leaving him all at once. "I-I'll be good I-I won't struggle." He whimpered.

"That's more like it." The other Rick praised and continued thrusting again, earning a whimper from Morty again, watching the boys back arch with pleasure while continuing to stroke Morty's member.

A few more minutes of senseless fucking continued before the bastard above him began slapping his skin against Morty's, feeling the oncoming orgasm readying to rear its ugly head.

"You ready for grandpa cum in you?" He questioned and Morty trembled and cringed, shaking his head in protest.

It didn't matter though, when he felt the older man suddenly push himself as far as he could inside of him, Morty's orgasm followed with just as much intensity. Tears finally leaked from his eyes as he felt the others seed rushing into him and he went limp after his own forced orgasm happened. The only thing Morty felt was relief when the other Rick pulled out, watching his cum dribble out of Morty and he stood, pushing his dick back into his pants without any worry. He looked down to Morty who laid limp, his legs still spread as he stared at the ceiling, he smirked.

"No matter what you do for the rest of your fuckin' life, remember I had you first." He chuckled before pulling out his portal gun and warping out of the room.

Morty gulped as he laid there... Part of him resented Rick for getting him into this in the first place... Part of him hated himself for still wanting Rick to come to his aid... But in the end, all he felt was disgust, the utter feeling of self-hatred and nausea. He gulped and slowly sat up, closing his legs as he sat there, feeling lifeless, looking at the small puddle of semen that had leaked from him. He reached up and wiped his eyes as he felt a small choked sob erupt from him.

He didn't, however, want _his_ Rick to show up and see him like this... He knew his underwear was destroyed but his pants and shirt were mostly okay. His shirt was ripped in a few places but it was wearable. He threw his ripped underwear into the darkness and he sat down in the fetal position, just waiting for rescue... Hoping it would come.

* * *

"Alright, assholes I really need to go, I still haven't found my Morty and I'm sure all he'll do if bitch and moan when I find him do you have everything you need here?" Rick asked as the council swarmed the facility that Rick had called in for.

"No we're all good here, if you find that Rogue, do tell us for generous compensation." A council member said before Rick rolled his eyes, like he'd _ever_ take a reward from a fucking government.

It didn't take long for Rick to look up the history of the rogue Rick's portal gun from his facility. While not wanting to admit it he was worried for Morty's safety and kicked himself for putting the needs of a fucking government over the needs of Morty. He quickly plugged in the coordinates and stepped through the warp hole, and what greeted him was slightly unexpected. It seemed to be a house of sort, but this room was the only room of the universe... Some universes were quite different after all. He was just glad to see Morty was alive, but even when Rick had arrived Morty said nothing, he just stood up.

"Yo, Morty. What's with the tude?" Rick asked as he took a swig from his flask and Morty looked away from him.

The words from the other Rick rang in his ears... _I already told you, dipshit. I'm gonna hurt you... And when I hurt you, I hurt C137, I kill two birds with one stone..._ He wouldn't do the other Rick's bidding despite wanting to tell Rick what had happened to him... He said nothing.

"... N-Nothing Rick... I just wanna go home." He mumbled and Rick raised the left side of his brow.

Rick wasn't stupid, in fact, he was the smartest Rick of all Ricks which made him the smartest man in the universe... He knew that there was more then what Morty was letting on too, there was obviously some type of scuffle. He hated coming to the realization that there was a deep anger rising from him in knowing that Morty had gotten injured by the asshole who had escaped on his watch. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from Beth if she saw, but trying to find the will to truly and honestly care was the hardest part.

"You sure you're good? You look like shit." Rick commented in an insensitive fashion as usual, and while normally Morty would have gotten offended, he didn't have the energy.

"I said I'm fine!" Morty snapped. "P-Please just take me home." He begged not wanting to be here a second longer.

Rick was a bit surprised... Morty seemed... Different... Exhausted and drained. Something wasn't right and it pissed Rick off that Morty wouldn't just spit it the fuck out so Rick could shit on it and they could move on... But this time seemed different...

Without a reply Rick walked forward and forced Morty to look up at him, his eyes were pink from sobbing and his face was pretty banged up, what could have happened for him to look like this? However he said nothing, he didn't _care_ enough, he looked over his face with indifference before pulling out his portal gun and plugging in their home reality. Morty didn't wait, he walked through the portal immediately and Rick followed in suit.

The house was dark and quiet, everyone must have gone to bed already, they knew Morty was safe with Rick... At least he used to be, despite the rather shocking invasion of the Council of Rick's inside their home. It was the usual Rick dysfunction that kept the family alive... Literally and figuratively. Morty didn't even say goodnight to Rick he had already begun the walk of shame to his bedroom but surprisingly enough, Rick spoke.

"Hey, ding-dong." He called and Morty hesitantly paused, looking over to him.

Rick reached into the freezer into his drawer and pulled out a green glob that slightly pulsated in his palm before tossing it to Morty.

"Put that on your eye, I don't wanna hear any shit from your mom in the morning, that should reduce the swelling and it should be fine in the morning, or at least unnoticeable enough that I won't get bitched at." Rick explained and Morty caught the gelatin... Thing.

Despite it being nothing, Morty desperately needed that, even if Rick had given it to him for selfish reasons so his mom wouldn't be angry at him, Morty could at least try to convince himself that it was because Rick cared, even if it were just a little bit. Morty knew that if his mother found out that he was seriously hurt or in this case, raped, he would never be able to go with Rick again, and this let Morty know that Rick _did_ want him around on his adventures, even though Morty knew that he was nothing short of a nuisance if not worse.

Morty managed a weak and nonconvincing smile at Rick before retiring upstairs, he couldn't look at Rick anymore... He felt bad... But all he could imagine was that _other_ Rick on top of him and the more he imagined the more he wanted to cry or vomit. For once, he couldn't face Rick and hear the barrage of insults or even the very slim chance of genuine concern. Morty needed to be alone to try and comprehend what he was going to do from now on... If he even wanted to go on adventures anymore.

 


	2. The Truth

The next few days were clockwork for Rick, as usual, nothing out of the ordinary happened and everything was as it should be... Or so he thought.

"Dad?" The sound of his daughter bringing him out of whatever work he was doing on his portal gun, he had to keep it from being hacked again after all.

Rick made a small sound in acknowledgment to her without looking up from his workbench as Beth shut the garage door behind her. Normally, if it had been anyone else besides Morty he would have snapped or rather... Been himself and he would have been left alone, but no matter how much he wanted to kid himself he couldn't quite snap at Beth as hard as he could everyone else.

"Do... You know what's going on with Morty?" She asked, slightly fidgeting in place. "I-I know you don't like us coming in here but..." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"W-What do you mean what's going on with Morty? Isn't he being himself? A-A prepubescent teenager needing to shelter himself from the mediocrity of the mundane world?" Rick asked and Beth rolled her eyes.

"No, you know Morty isn't smart enough to do something like that." Beth scoffed.

"Ouch, wow next time why don't you just tell him that Santa isn't real." Morty said as without skipping a beat, but feeling the hesitance in his daughter he found it in himself to turn around. "... That was a joke, Beth." He added and Beth gave a nervous laughter before returning to his work. "Morty is fine." he said, trying to get her to leave him be.

"Look, I know I'm not the perfect mom, but I know my son enough to know that something is _wrong._ " Beth said, obviously not leaving anytime soon until Rick conformed to her will.

"So what do you think telling me will accomplish?" Rick finally asked as his body finally turned around to face her.

"I-I don't know... All I know is... And I hate to admit this, but you're probably closer to Morty than anyone-"

"I'm not going to baby him, Beth, forget it." Rick said walking past her to one of his shelves.

"Please, dad? He hasn't left his room in days, he only comes out to eat and go to the bathroom, this isn't like him. He has to go to school tomorrow and I don't want whatever is bugging him, besides you, to miss more than he already has." Beth pleaded and Rick sighed, rolling his eyes before taking another swig of his flask.

"L-Look Beth, I-I-I don't know what you think this will do to help but if it will get you off my back, then fine." He said and shook his head and Beth smiled, hugging him.

Rick sighed but obliged her and returned her embrace for a moment before she released him and nodded.

"Thank you, dad..." She said and quickly walked out of his space.

Rick sighed and rolled his eyes, this was not his fucking job, he wasn't Morty's parent or anything else, he was barely his grandparent. That wouldn't change no matter how much Beth, or anyone else for that matter, wanted. He took another swig of his alcohol, he should be good and buzzed before going up there, even though he always was, he was an even bigger asshole when sober.

Rick eventually found the will in him to walk up the stairs and down the hall to Morty's room, glancing down the crack underneath the door he noted that the light was off, could Morty still be sleeping? Glancing at his watch Rick hummed softly, it was almost 1pm. Now that he actually thought about it, he hadn't really seen Morty since Friday after they had arrived home from finding the killer Rick... And Morty had something stuck up his ass then too...

* * *

Morty laid in his bed in the darkness, he had drawn in his blinds in when he had arrived home and had barely eaten since, and he couldn't keep anything solid down. He was still curled in the fetal position in his shirt and a pair of underwear, however, hearing someone stop outside his door, Morty had half a mind to hide under the covers He had been having nightmares over the last two nights that he had gotten a few hours of sleep and he couldn't bare to look at Rick.

"Y-Yo Morty." Rick burped as he reached down and began turning the already locked knob, Morty didn't reply just trying to pretend he was asleep, but he should have known better.

Rick would push and push until he got what he wanted, like always... Morty found out just recently what Rick was capable of to get what he wanted, but he knew that judging Rick wasn't fair. The... Other Rick was different from his Rick right? The uncertainty made this situation unbearable. Would... Rick do something like that? Was Rick capable of that? Those questions are what haunted Morty the most... If he had been raped by anyone else he would have been able to move past it easier... But it was Rick...

Before he could dwell further, he heard a familiar annoying sound, which he knew was Rick's plasma welder on his watch which was destroying his lock, like he had done hundreds of times before... Mistaking a locked door for clearance... Who was he kidding? Rick didn't care, he never had. When Rick opened his door Morty quickly turned away, facing the wall.

"Morty, what the hell are you doing?" Rick asked once he had shut the door behind him.

"Nothing Rick... Please leave me alone." Morty tried to say civilly, but it came out like a frustrated growl, Rick was confused, he was smart but he wasn't telepathic.

"Come on Morty let's go somewhere." Rick said turning on the light and approaching the bed and towering over Morty.

Morty quickly pinched his eyes shut, he couldn't _stand_ to look at Rick... He hoped it wouldn't always be this way... He needed Rick to keep some stability in his life ironically enough, but right now... He couldn't take it.

"N-No Rick!" Morty said a bit louder than intended, loud enough to catch Rick slightly off guard.

"The hell is your problem?" Rick scoffed. "Why do you got a stick up yer ass?" Rick asked, not realizing the bad phrasing of words and Morty cringed.

"N-N-Nothing Rick... Please... Please just leave me alone..." Morty begged.

Despite wanting to break through Morty's wall just to get Beth off his back, he couldn't help but do as Morty asked. He was irritated that he wasn't able to understand what he had done to make Morty so... Sensitive. He recalled the events of Friday night and frowned, he remembered that he and Morty were taken away to the Citadel of Ricks and when they had escaped they went to find out who had really fucked with the council... They were caught due to Morty's dumbass feelings, Morty was taken away... Did something happen? Rick shrugged his shoulders as he walked downstairs, however as expected Beth was waiting for him expectantly and he bit his tongue.

"I don't know what his problem is Beth." Rick mused with indifference and Beth deflated some.

"I-I tried talking to him earlier but he just insisted that everything was fine and to leave him alone... Are you sure you don't know _anything_?" Beth asked.

"For god's sake Beth I'm not a telepathic d-bag alright? If I did do you really think I'd be here loitering in your home?" Rick asked but paused. "That... Came out worse than I intended." He mentioned and took another drink, knowing how sensitive his daughter was when it came to his presence in the family.

"N-No dad I get it... I just... Wish I could help him." Beth sighed before returning to the living room.

Rick's expression remained neutral but he ventured back into the garage and sat down. He no longer had the passion for working on his portal gun further, he wanted to get to the bottom of what Morty's issue was so that they could just move on. He never really relished when Morty was pissed off with him but Morty didn't really seem angry with him he just... Seemed disturbed? Rick hadn't done anything that wasn't unusual to stress Morty out any more than normal. If he wanted... He _could_ download the contents of Morty's brain like that other Rick was doing to him and see what was going on.

Did he really want to go that far? Downloading someone's thoughts was shady, and... Well, Rick was completely shady but did he want to betray his grandson's trust? Their relationship was far from okay but he wasn't sure if he was ready to fuck it all up more for the sake of information, something Rick never had an issue doing, but... Perhaps, for now, patience was key.

* * *

Another week would pass before Morty could even look Rick in the face, and refused any adventure that Rick offered. The thought of seeing that other Rick again was too much to bare, it was hard enough to look his _own_ Rick in the face let alone risking running into the other Rick out in space... He knew he was probably just making Rick's life easier since he wasn't around to fuck his science up...

Morty laid in his bed after a long _normal_ day of school, for the first time in probably months, he had attended a whole week of school, Rick had been sufficiently leaving him alone and while he was thankful he also hated the thought of not being with Rick. He missed Rick's adventures... For now, he managed to start dozing into a deep slumber, but as usual, the nightmares began surfacing...

_That's right Morty, take it._

_No! Leave me alone!  
_

_You love it, Morty..._

_Please! Stop!_

_Morty..._

_Morty..._

"Morty..!" Rick said and gently shook the boy but not realizing what Morty was dreaming of, when Morty opened his eyes and spotted Rick, the first instinct he had was to punch Rick in the nose. "Ah! Fuck! You little shit Morty! What the fuck!?" He snarled as he held his face, and Morty, realizing what he had done he quickly stood up.

"O-Oh Jeez Rick! I-I-I'm sorry! You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that-"

"I wake you up all the time you little asshole!" Rick snapped and Morty flinched as Rick took a step towards the boy, cowering slightly.

Rick raised the left side of his brow, while still royally pissed he was now just as confused as the day they returned.

"Alright, Morty." Rick said as he took out his portal gun and shoved Morty into the portal.

Morty recognized this room immediately... And panic began surrounding him.

"N-No! No! Please! Get me out of here!" Morty cried and began feebly tried attacking Rick.

However, since Rick wasn't caught by surprise, he held Morty back with ease.

"The fuck is your problem Morty? I brought you here cause you're gonna tell me what's going on with you." Rick demanded and Morty suddenly began crumbling, tears falling down his face at a rapid pace. "For fuck sake, Morty get it together what's wrong with you?" Rick demeaned and Morty fell to his knees in front of Rick.

"I-I-I... I can't... Please... Please, Rick... Please don't make me stay here." He sobbed and covered his face with his hand.

Rick was... Bewildered. He always knew Morty to be a pathetic piece of shit but this was a new low... Or High? Whatever. He kneeled in front of Morty and placed his hands on Morty's shoulders, despite Morty trying to shrug out of Rick's grasp, Rick kept ahold of Morty.

"Morty! Get ahold of yourself what's going on you little dip shit?" Rick questioned.

"... I don't wanna be here anymore Rick... H-... He..." Morty sniffled as he felt nauseous all over again as he recalled the events that happened only a week ago.

"He who? What did he do?" Rick asked a bit gentler, knowing the more he pressed the more likely Morty was to close up.

"Th-The Rick that kidnapped me..." Morty said.

"The douchebag a week ago?" Rick asked, raising a brow. "Oh yeah... The bitch that rigged my portal gun... What about him?" Rick questioned, trying not to act too overzealous.

Morty wanted to tell Rick... But he couldn't find the words, he couldn't say it... He only cried, hanging his head before launching himself into Rick's arms. Rick was a bit surprised but out of instinct, he returned the much-needed hug.

"Jesus Morty..." Rick sighed and shook his head. "Why can't you just tell me what he did to you? I know he hit you a couple times what did he beat the shit out of you?" Rick questioned and Morty cried.

He couldn't say it... He was so fucking weak... But he _did_ remember something... If he couldn't say it he could show Rick. Finally separating himself from his grandfather he stood and turned away for a few minutes.

"A-After I... After he took me away he... He took me here..." He sniffed and Morty walked into the shadows for a moment and walked back out, something behind his back.

Rick stared at Morty, his face neutral and slightly annoyed but as Morty finally dropped the ripped up pair of briefs in front of Rick he shifted his line of sight to them. It took a moment to process but as he glanced up to Morty, seeing More tears beginning to stream as his head hung with shame. Then it clicked... Rick stood and glared down at the ripped underwear, an intense anger beginning to well up within him...

Rick said nothing, he just took out his portal gun, never before had he _felt_ like an actual asshole... Now he did. No wonder Morty freaked out when Rick brought him here... He then pointed and shot, watching a portal form.

"... Come on Morty..." He muttered quietly, reaching down and gently tousling the boy's hair before leading him through the portal back home.

Morty was a little puzzled, did Rick understand what he was trying to say? What words wouldn't dare cross his lips?

"Go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning shithead." Rick said, though, despite the casual words, Morty felt the sudden shift in Rick's turmoil, but before he could ask Rick had walked out of his room.

* * *

Rick, while a master of hiding his emotions he felt a deep dismay filling him. He was so angry... How could _another version_ of _himself_ do that to Morty? What did that make him? He knew that he was a piece of shit but... This... This was different and Rick walked into the garage.

He was going to find that sack of shit who dared fuck with him and his Morty.

"Rick?" Morty asked as he walked into the garage.

"What is it?" He questioned, still trying to feign a certain coolness that he always played expertly.

"... He... He wanted me to tell you." Morty muttered, and Rick was a bit interested, glancing behind him to Morty, he fidgeted nervously. "H-He did it cause he wanted to hurt you... Hurting me he said, hurt you... I mean I know it probably wasn't true but that why I didn't tell you." He said and Rick took an inhale to keep himself present.

"... You're right about one thing." Rick replied simply, not giving any more details then that.

Morty only assumed he was right, that Rick didn't care... He sighed and turned away and Rick hesitated in his actions, suddenly slamming his hands down onto his workbench, earning a jump from Morty as he turned to face Rick again. Rick took a moment before he turned to Morty and approached him. Looking up to him, Morty felt his heart stop, something was really different about Rick this time...

"You good?" He asked, simple enough but it showed that he cared and that was all Morty needed.

"... I dunno..." He answered honestly as he felt Rick's palm land on his shoulder.

"I wish you woulda told me sooner, but... Ya know." Rick said almost awkwardly but Morty smiled and nodded. "... It won't happen again." Was all he was able to say.

"... Thanks, Rick..." he said as he suddenly threw his arms around Rick's waist, hugging him tightly.

Rick sighed and acknowledged the hug with his own stiff grasp before he gently pushed Morty away and approached his workbench again without another word. Morty smiled before walking out of the garage and back to his room while Rick worked. Rick would find that fuck face if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Worth It

Morty had no idea of the inner chaos steaming within Rick, he was the usual Rick, nothing seemed different, but he knew better than that, and despite knowing Rick would never admit it, Morty did know the man pretty well. Something was a bit off, and Morty couldn't put his finger on it... Sitting at the breakfast table three days after Morty had confessed of his assault, the elder of the family ate quietly, almost too quietly.

"So... Morty, how's school going?" Jerry asked a tad awkwardly.

"Jerry do you have to acknowledge content silences with your stupid meaningless questions you don't give a shit about the answers to?" Rick asked harshly but casually as he ate.

"What the hell dad?" Beth asked and Rick glanced up.

"What... Do we all of a sudden care about what Jerry thinks?" Rick questioned.

"J-Jeez Rick..." Morty murmured as Rick finished his food and the family stared at him.

Rick shrugged in an uncaring fashion and stood up, not speaking again as he walked into the kitchen and discarded his plate in the sink before returning to his workspace.

"What was that all about?" Summer asked.

"I-I don't know..." Morty said as he glanced in the direction of the garage as the family continued uncomfortably eating and his father's head hung in a pathetic manner as he ate.

* * *

Morty approached the garage door and rubbed his elbow nervously after breakfast, not sure of Rick's explanation of his unusual amount of... Himself this morning. Reaching forward and hesitantly turning the knob he walked in and watched Rick still work on his portal gun, he hadn't fixed it yet?

"Rick?" Morty asked softly.

"What is it, Morty? Don't you have to go fuck someone else's work up?" Rick asked and Morty flinched, frowning in anger.

"A-Alright Rick! W-W-What the hell is your problem!? I can get why you're a dick to dad, but why are you being such a complete asshole?" Morty asked and Rick hesitated.

Turning around in his chair Rick gazed at Morty, his facial expression unreadable. Morty fidgeted and gulped, despite having stood up to Rick, he hoped he didn't overstep a boundary. The silence made Morty shudder and he averted his gaze, despite slowly coming to terms with that the other Rick had done, Morty still had issues with facing Rick, especially when he had such an intense look plastered on his face.

"Look, Morty, I'm not about to pretend I give a shit. You should know the harsh realities of your existence and the importance it is to me. Now if you aren't here to perform your function, be it shield my brainwaves, then get the fuck out." Rick said without many emotions, watching tears beginning to well up in Morty's eyes.

"Y-You know what Rick? Fine! I don't care! I'm done with trying to convince myself you give a shit about me! If you gave a shit about me at all y-you wouldn't have-..." Morty said and turned away, reaching up and trying to stop his tears as he turned away, still clamming up. "... You wouldn't have forced yourself on me." He said quietly and ran out of the garage, slamming the door behind him, unknowing that Summer was in the bathroom next to the garage... The walls were paper thin.

Ouch... For once, Rick felt a pang in his chest and he slowly turned away from where Morty stood. If he was precise with his calculations he could track the rogue Rick's portal gun... And he'd make that shit sack suffer. However, for now, the more Morty stayed away from him the safer he'd be. The self-loathing began rising as Morty's words played over and over in his head. Maybe Morty was right for the first time in his life... Maybe there was some kind of a disgusting obsession of Morty deep within him that he had kept repressed, and the thought of that being true made him want to disappear all over again, but one thing he was certain of... He was _not_ a rapist... Right?

Fuck he was uncertain... The uncertainty made Rick unable to work and being unable to work made Rick more pissed off. The thought of having to go crawling to the Council of Rick's for help made him want to just fucking kill himself. Summer, on the other hand, leaned against the bathroom door, trying to forget what he had just heard... Did she hear that... Her grandfather _forced_ himself on Morty? If she _did_ hear that, she hoped it wasn't in the way she thought it was...

* * *

Morty raced upstairs and slammed his door, rubbing his puffy eyes and sobbing quietly. However, a knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts and he frowned.

"Go away, Rick!" Morty yelled.

"It's not Rick, Morty." Summer said and narrowed his eyes with slight suspicion.

"What do you want, Summer?" He asked as he watched his sister walk in with a troubled look.

"... I-I um... Well... Are you okay?" She asked and Morty raised a brow, since when did Summer care?

"Why do you want to know?" Morty huffed and turned away from her as he finished wiping the last of his bitter tears away.

"I... Well, you are my brother you know." Summer muttered, trying not to come out and admit she had heard the conversation between him and Rick.

"You never cared before!" Morty hissed and Summer flinched.

"God Morty, what's your problem?" Summer asked and Morty paused.

"Sorry Summer... I-I just had a fight with Rick is all..." Morty said seeing that he was taking out his anger for Rick out on Summer

"... I know..." Summer murmured and Morty hesitated, glancing back to her.

"... What did you hear?" Morty asked nervously and Summer frowned.

"Stuff I wish I hadn't." She said honestly and Morty went pale.

"I-It's not what you think." Morty quickly mumbled.

"And what is it like, Morty?" Summer asked with a small frown. "Tell me the truth." She said seriously and Morty's eyes began filling with tears again before breaking down.

* * *

"Rick, I have to admit, I am surprised you are here." Rick's best friend said as Rick sat on a nest-like couch.

"I had to get away for a bit, Morty's being a bigger piece of shit than normal and... Well yeah." Rick scoffed and took a drink from his flask.

"Rick, I know you better than this, why are you actually here?" Bird Person questioned in monotone as usual and Rick rolled his eyes, he didn't come here wanting a pep-talk. "You are very troubled, it is obvious." Rick finally sighed and frowned.

"Well, I did a bad thing... I mean I'm not unfamiliar with doing stupid shit but... This is different." Rick said vaguely.

"Then why do you care? How is this bad thing different?" Bird Person asked.

"Well... I mean _I_ didn't really do it..." Rick said and shook his head. "You know the other dimensions and timeline shit... Well... One of _me's_ did some really fucked up shit and I'm having fuckin' issues with it." He explained and Bird Person tilted his head in slight confusion, he wasn't oblivious to all Rick's science but this was a tad odd.

"Well, if it was not you then why do you care what another you did? It is not you."

"It's more complicated than that Bird Person..." Rick sighed. "... He's a disgusting perverted piece of human garbage, my issue is that despite it being another me, it's still _me_ you feel me dawg?" Rick asked.

"Hm... Does it involve Morty?" Bird Person inquired and Rick stiffened, nodding silently. "... Well unless you have no self-control than what do you have to worry about?"

Rick hesitated and frowned, of course, he had self-restraint, he never needed it. Especially around Morty, he was his grandson after all. Since when did he need self-control when it came to Morty? Well... He did when it came to not wanting to beat the shit out of him, but he never needed self-control when it came to a sexual fashion, if he ever needed restraint, he'd leave. There were no questions asked. He would not turn into the Rick that victimized Morty.

* * *

"J-Jesus Christ! Grandpa Rick did that? Morty, we _have_ to tell mom and dad." Summer said.

"No Summer it wasn't Rick! It was a different version of him, telling mom and dad will only shatter the family worse then is it already!" Morty said and Summer frowned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"... Are you alright?" She asked and Morty sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess... I'm getting better." Morty explained and Summer nodded.

"I-I'll just... I'll leave you alone then." Summer said and quickly walked out of the room, still contemplating on telling Beth and Jerry.

"Summer..?"

The ginger haired girl glanced back.

"... Thanks." Morty mumbled and Summer sent a sympathetic smile towards him before disappearing into her room.

Morty rubbed his arm and he meandered downstairs, stopping outside the garage door. He was hurt how much of a dick Rick was after revealing his assault... Walking into the garage he watched Rick _still_ fiddling with his portal gun and he bit his lip.

"R-Rick..?" Morty asked, quietly shutting the door behind him and looking down. "I-I just... I wanted to say sorry for what I said... I-I-I shouldn't have gone that far, I know it wasn't you who did it." He muttered.

"Did what Morty?" Rick asked.

"Y-You know... W-What I showed you..?" Morty said nervously, something was weird.

"Oh? So you showed him?" Rick asked and Morty furrowed his brows until it suddenly clicked inside him.

Rick slowly turned around, a plasma pistol pointed in his direction to reveal that it was indeed _not_ his Rick. Fear began filling up inside him and he stood there, silent and frozen with horror as the other Rick smirked menacingly. How the fuck did he- Of course... He knew where Rick resided. They were C137 after all, Earth. Everyone fucking knew.

"P-Please just leave me and my family alone!" He gasped and Rick chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why would I do that? I have the perfect opportunity of breaking C137, why would I let this great opportunity go to waste?"

"I-If you promise to leave my family alone... I-I'll go wherever you want... Do whatever you want just... Just please leave my family alone... And stop trying to hurt Rick..." Morty whimpered as he grimaced at the other Rick's snake-like grin at the proposal.

"You'd surrender everything for Rick? For your family who doesn't give a rats ass about you?" He questioned.

"Th-That's not true! They love me... And I love them... And I love Rick... He's my grandpa." Morty whimpered.

"Rick doesn't give a _shit_ about you Morty... When are you gonna learn not to be such a fucking retard?" His soon-to-be captor asked.

"... Rick has _always_ been there for me. No matter what you do to me... I will always have faith in Rick." Morty opposed and the other Rick rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Your funeral when he leaves you for dead because you weren't worth his time... And this time, you're not getting away." The other Rick chuckled and stood, walking towards Morty.

* * *

It had been a few hours since he had left, Rick was certain it was dinnertime at home, he was sufficiently drunk and Bird Person was getting ready to hit the hay, he didn't want to overstay his welcome. Saying his half-assed goodbyes and his very reluctant but due thank-yous, Rick disappeared back home. Stretching once he was in his garage he groaned, fuck getting older, but like he predicted the smell of pork chops and mashed potatoes crawled up his nose and his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Hey, sweetie." Rick greeted Beth as he sat at the dinner table, noting Morty wasn't here yet.

"In a better mood dad?" Beth asked and Rick shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose. Sorry about this morning." He said casually as he began dishing himself a plate. "I mean, I know we don't respect Jerry but I didn't have to be so obvious about it." He mentioned and Jerry sighed.

"Thanks, Rick..." He muttered.

"Hey, dad, where's Morty?" Beth questioned as everyone sat at the table.

"How should I know?" Rick asked and both Jerry and Beth dropped their silverware against their plates with a harsh clanking sound, Rick looked up to see their shocked expressions.

"What do you mean how should you know!? You took him on an another adventure!" Beth asked and Rick arched his brow.

"Uh, no idiots or I would know where he was." Rick said watching Beth pull out her phone and played a voicemail.

"Hey Beth, Morty and I are heading out on another adventure, we'll be gone for a while so just put our plates in the oven we'll eat it when we get back. Don't worry, Morty is safe with me..."

"What the hell I didn't-"

Rick was next to drop his fork against his plate but without faltering he gulped and stood up, taking a swig of booze from his flask.

"Oh, _that_ adventure." He said and nodded, not wanting to alarm Beth or Jerry. "He's fine, I dropped him off on a friendly planet so he could take notes for a biology test on Tuesday." He lied, expertly.

"Nice to know you forgot about him." Jerry grumbled.

"He's fine, trust me and if he's not... Well, you can chop my head off." Rick said coolly, though he was being honest, he told Morty this would never happen again...

"Is that a promise?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry!" Beth scolded as Rick hurried out of the room.

Rick was panicking... He never panicked. Rick shut the garage behind him and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a familiar number.

"C137?" A more, slightly friendlier Rick asked.

"Yo I don't have time for familiarities, I need you to look up my planets molecular pressure in the atmosphere going back about... Five hours." Rick instructed as he began gearing up to leave.

"Why?"

"I don't have fucking time for this shit alright!? I need to know when a portal opened up between noon and five this evening! I opened a portal and left around eleven, but I need to know when another was opened after that." He said and there was a pause.

"Looks around... One-thirty."

"Can you give me the coordinates?" Rick asked.

"You know I can't do that Rick." The Rick on the other side of the phone scoffed. "Even if I wanted to, whoever it was, has Cloaker hack on their portal gun."

"Doesn't that strike you as suspicious!?" Rick snarled.

"Technically it's not illegal unless it obstructs justice or some shit, you would know that if you were actually a part of the council."

"Not the fucking time! If you can't tell me where he went, tell me the exact molecular pressure, _exact_ got it?" He asked.

"What is this even for C137?"

"Look I'll explain when I get this over with." Rick said.

"Do you have a pen..?"

"Don't need one."

"14.45895311456 by 52.9875463824 by 49.758643214."

"Got it, see ya." Rick said and quickly plugged the trail in his portal gun.

If he didn't have the exact coordinates, this was the next best thing. The pressure was able to create a path for Rick to follow.

"... I'm coming ya little shit." Rick murmured softly as the portal formed after a few seconds of configuring the correct path.

* * *

Morty sat quietly in a cell... Or room? It sure felt like a cell... It was a dimly lit room, a larger bed than his own and a simple night stand. He could only imagine what was going to happen to him in days to come... If he was lucky, this Rick had other plans for him rather than just being a slave for him to fuck with, literally and figuratively. He sighed and sat on the bed, it was rather comfortable and that worried Morty even further. Hearing the door open he glanced over and paled when he saw his kidnapper.

"Strip, Morty." He commanded and Morty winced.

"Y-You promise you'll leave Rick alone?"

"Lucky for me, my word doesn't mean shit, and I don't know if you noticed but you are in no place to be making demands." The other Rick scoffed and walked towards Morty and roughly shoving him backward onto the bed. "How's it feel knowing that you're gonna be grandpa's bitch?"

Morty gulped and averted his gaze as he slowly, shakily taking his shirt off as the other Rick began climbing on top of him. When Morty felt kisses at his neck he pinched his eyes shut... _Imagine Rick... The real Rick..._ Morty shivered subtly as he began envisioning his grandfather, _his_ grandfather. He felt a bit dirty and perverted when he thought of his Rick being with him this way but it was the only way to make it bearable.

"You're enjoying this... You little faggot." The other Rick demeaned and Morty whimpered.

Morty blocked out the other Rick's crude and insulting comments, feeling the other's lips run down his chest and to his stomach. However, before much more could go further, read lights began flashing through the room and the other Rick cursed under his breath.

"You move from this spot I'll fucking end you, got it?" He questioned and Morty nodded quickly.

Watching the other Rick run out of the room Morty sighed in relief, pulling his knees up to his chest. He only hoped that it was Rick here to save him from this life of hell.

* * *

Rick walked through the portal and was immediately met by sirens and red lights. Running through the halls, he began looking through countless cells, they were empty, it seemed that this was a fairly new and sloppy operation, something that was unusual for Ricks... Ricks were rarely sloppy unless in a hurry or lazy... Maybe it wasn't unusual.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head he reached down and pulled up his hand, glancing at his wrist watch, not-so-subtly checking the tracker that he always forgot about. It couldn't track Morty across realities or galaxies but it was good enough to find him here.

"Going somewhere, Rick?"

That fucking voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to get Morty." Rick said casually and turned to face his grandson's kidnapper who smirked as he pointed a atom scattering particle gun at him.

"Oh yeah..? Why do you want a piece of him too?" The other Rick asked and despite being an expert of both not giving a shit and hiding his true emotions, he couldn't help the half-second clench of his fist that his alter ego noticed. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"You must be pretty desperate if you need to get your dick wet by a teenage boy who didn't learn to wipe his ass until he was seven." Rick scoffed.

"I could say the same thing, you came all the way here, tracked my portal radiation trail... All for a Morty... He must be a special one, and I must say I can't complain. He's been such a good boy... It's funny, he's so convinced that you care about him, but what do you _really_ care about? You and I are the same, Rick." The other Rick mused, grinning.

"I am _nothing_ like you." Rick said, the inflection of his voice beginning to change, how _dare_ this Rick talk about Morty like he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

"You're not..? Get the fuck over yourself, why did you come all the way here? For your family?"

"Look... I came here to get the boy... And to offer you something dipshit, I know this head game your playing and do you seriously think I'm that stupid? We're the same person asshole." Rick grumbled and sighed as he glanced down and put his hands up. "... I'll surrender, you can download whatever it is you want, but you let the kid go, and you let him go for _good_... I know I can't trust you to make a deal with me but I know me, and I know that Morty isn't worth all this time and all this effort... But I know that my mind is." Rick explained and the other Rick hesitated but finally shrugged.

"All of this for a Morty?"

"Back'atcha, dick weed." Rick said and closed his eyes for a few moments.

Yeah... All this for Morty. He'd give up everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I glazed over Summer's character in this chapter but I'm gonna try and find more time with her soon thanks for all the support <3


	4. Freedom

Morty sat on the bed, trying to breathe evenly, he was so scared. What was going to happen? Would Rick even come? Probably not... Rick didn't care. Feeling the tears beginning to brim in his eyes Morty began sinking into the self-loathing he had become used to. He was fucking pathetic. Rick always had to save him before, no wonder that Rick didn't give a shit anymore... Why should he?

"M-Morty!" The sudden and familiar voice of Rick echoed through the bars of his bedroom like cell.

Morty glanced up without much conviction but seeing both Ricks, he was certain that one of them was definitely _his_ Rick. Was he bound? His hands were behind his back.

"Rick!" Morty cried, hopping off the bed and running towards the door and placing his hands on the door.

"Did this sick fuck hurt you again?" Rick asked, taking a step towards the door.

"N-No. What's going on Rick? What are you doing?" Morty asked.

"Good question... He's here to give up everything for you." The other Rick mused with satisfaction.

"What? Rick no! You're a genius why would you do that?" Morty asked as he reached out but was unable to reach his grandfather but the cell was opened.

"Because he's a fucking idiot." The other Rick mused and suddenly kicked the Rick into the cell with Morty before the cell shut again.

"You son of a bitch you said you'd free him!" Rick yelled as he sat up and glared at the other Rick.

"You should know better, dumbass. Now I'll have both of you, one for my work and the other for my pleasure. Have fun spending the rest of your lives here." The other Rick chortled before walking off.

"Rick!" Morty said and suddenly hugged and handcuffed Rick.

"Get off me Morty, reach into my shoe." Rick said and Morty tilted his head.

Doing as he was told, he crawled down to Rick's foot and reached into the older man's shoe and pulling out an ion blade.

"Press that red button and _carefully_ cut my chain in half... _Carefully_ got it? You saw me in half were not getting out of here." Rick grumbled and Morty crawled behind Rick, and pressing the red button, watching a red glowing black about four inches long, he slowly aimed and brought it down on the chain, watching Rick pulling his hands around to his front.

Rick sighed in relief before snatching the red blade from Morty and removed the shackles from his wrists. However, once the blade vanished he felt Morty hugging him again from behind.

"I-I'm so sorry for what I said before!" Morty sobbed and Rick paused, feeling another pang in his heart but his expression remained neutral.

"What're you talking about ya little shit?" He sighed and shoved Morty off him before standing up, looking around the room, trying to repress his anger from noticing Morty shirtless and the blankets upon the bed slightly ruffled, he came at the right time.

"I-I shouldn't have said what I said... I know you'd never force yourself on me I'm so sorry." He cried and hung his head, sniffling quietly.

Fuck.

"... It's cool Morty." Rick finally said and reached over, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, Morty, unable to stop his tears, rested his forehead on Rick's stomach pathetically. Rick finally sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around Morty as he tried to ignore the speeding up from his heart and the fluttering in his stomach. "Alright get yourself together, we're gonna have to work together if we're gonna get home. I'm not stupid I knew he wasn't gonna let you go... This was the only way that I could get us _both_ out of here." He explained and Morty sniffed, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

"... H-He almost..." Morty mumbled and Rick frowned.

"I know... But I promised it wouldn't happen again and I intend to keep my promise, but I can't do this without you, Morty." Rick lied, doing his best to uplift Morty.

"O-Okay Rick... What's the plan?" Morty asked as he slowly regained his composure.

"Dunno... Didn't think I'd get this far." Rick mused, nearly making Morty faint.

"Y-You didn't think you'd get this far!?" Morty panicked.

"Calm down Morty I'll come up with a plan."Rick mused and took a sip from his flask when a lightbulb went off in his head. This would not be a... Pretty plan. "Go with the flow Morty." He mentioned and winked at Morty. "You little son of a bitch I've been trying to get you out of here!" He yelled as he heard one of the other Ricks guards beginning to rush down the hallway.

"W-What Rick-"

"Go with it, Morty!" Rick hissed before taking the ion blade, watching it come from the sheath before shoving it into his gut.

"R-Rick what are you doing?!" Morty yelled just as the guard approached.

"W-What am I doing!? You stabbed me you little punk!" He yelled, discreetly placing the blade sheath back into his pocket.

"What's going on in here!?" The insect-like alien asked as he opened the cell door.

Without hesitation, Rick quickly took the light-saber-like shiv and slammed it into the guard and brushed his lab coat off.

"R-Rick what happened!?" Morty asked watching Rick glance over.

"The ion blade cauterized my wound so I wouldn't bleed out... But it can still kill obviously Morty I thought I taught you better than that." Rick scoffed and shook his head.

Despite the agonizing pain circulating in his abdomen, he kept a straight face for Morty's sake. He gritted his teeth in sheer pain as he led Morty out of the cell, fuck this shit. Fuck this other Rick, he would kill him if it were the last thing he'd do.

"R-Rick are you sure you're okay? That looked like it hurt." Morty said.

"I'm fine ding-dong." Rick mumbled a lie as they navigated the halls, but for the first time, Morty wasn't buying it.

"Rick!" Morty growled and tugged the others jacket coats, forcing the other to pause, he ran around and looked at the stab wound, it was burning and still softly sizzling. "Please Rick, just take a break."

"Listen, Morty, we don't have time to take a break, if we don't get out of here we're not _ever_ gonna take a break, you idiot." Rick scoffed, glaring down at Morty before taking hold of his wrist and forcing them forward throughout this unknown facility. "If we can find my portal gun we can come home and I'll take care of this." Rick mentioned and Morty frowned but walked forward.

* * *

It felt like an eternity and Rick's body was beginning to shut down. Where in the fuck were they? The other Rick was smarter than he pegged him for, he knew his difficult navigating this labyrinth of a facility would be and with Rick's injury slowly getting worse he was beginning to be unsure of how much longer he could go, but his stoic expression kept Morty from breaking down again. That was worth it.

However, without warning, Rick collapsed onto his knees. Fuck. His body was shutting down quicker than anticipated, though his facial expression was still the usual he was exhausted... He was in pain... He blinked and his eyes struggled to open back up.

"Rick what are you doing?" Morty asked in shock and Rick gulped subtly.

"Nothin ya little shit get me up." Rick scoffed and shook his head as he reached forward and used Morty's shoulder to help himself up.

"Rick seriously w-"

"Shh! Morty, I hear something!" Rick said and moved forward as quickly as he could.

Placing his hand on the fingerprint scanner that locked the room in front of them it opened recognizing Rick's DNA. The door opened to reveal a workshop type place, much like Rick's garage but something much larger. Morty stared in awe while Rick began looking for his portal gun.

"I should have known C137 wouldn't go down without a fight." The other Rick mused as he stepped out of the shadows, aiming a particle gun pointed at the two.

"Dammit." Rick mumbled as he put his hands up. "Why can't you just go kill yourself?" Rick snarled and rolled his eye watching the other approach him, eyeing his wound.

"Would ya look at this?" The other Rick chuckled before suddenly slamming his foot into Rick's stomach, finally earning a reaction from him as he collapsed back onto his knees, holding his ruptured wound.

"Rick!" Morty yelled and ran towards him... But the other Rick had been expecting this...

"No Morty!" Rick barked back but it was too late, the other Rick quickly pointed his gun at Morty and fired, watching Morty clutch his gut and fall forward. "Morty you idiot!" He yelled but rather than being angry at Morty's stupidity or indifferent... He was angry... So angry...

So angry in fact, he stood up and launched himself at the other Rick, tackling him to the ground.

"R-... Rick..." Morty whimpered, feeling a warm sensation gathering near his stomach and then near his chest... What happened?

Morty felt... Numb... He felt lighter. Feeling the warm sensation traveling Morty glanced down, unaware of the chaos around him. Blood... A lot of it... He coughed, tasting the metallic flavor beginning to flood into his mouth. Was he... Dying? Was this what death felt like? He managed to roll onto his back as his heart began working overtime, trying desperately to replace the lost blood that was pouring out of him at an alarming rate.

"Pull the trigger you little fuck wit!" The other Rick spat as Rick held a gun towards him, should he? This wasn't his quarrel, it was Morty's- Morty! Turning his head to the dying teen he grit his teeth again, beginning to slam his fist into the others face over and over again, ignoring the throbbing in his knuckles as the others blood spurted onto it. Fuck this dude. Rick then pulled the trigger, pulling it over and over, not stopping until his gun clicked, and even then he kept pulling the trigger.

When Rick finally came back he blinked, looking down to the mutilated corpse of his doppelganger. He really flew off the handle... Don't think about it.

Racing to Morty's side he bit his tongue. It was bad... Morty blinked slowly, looking up at Rick. He felt so cold... He was pale and he was fading in and out of consciousness.

"R-Rick..?" Morty whispered and Rick remained stoic.

"Shut up." Rick sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid you know that? I had him where I wanted him." He hissed and Morty coughed.

"... Sorry Rick." He said and Rick paused, looking over to his face, shit he shouldn't have done that. "... I'm sorry for... Always messing things up... I'm sorry Rick... I'm sorry for all of it." He said and Rick swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he stared at the blood gushing out of his grandson. Fuck he didn't have any of his tools!

He... Couldn't do anything but watch Morty die.

"Fuck!" Rick roared and looked down, his hands covered in Morty's blood, before he could help it he could feel tears brimming in his own eyes. Goddammit!

"Y-You're gonna be fine Morty shut the hell up!" Rick spat and quickly ran to the work bench his portal gun! If he was quick he could save Morty right? He ran back to the boy he gulped.

"R-Rick..?" Morty asked as the scientist began placing the coordinates into his portal gun as he tried his best not to look at Morty. "... I-if it counts... I'm glad it was you..." He murmured before he blacked out.

What the hell did he mean by that? God dammit! Morty was unconscious... Seeing his portal gun finally lock onto their home he frowned, he couldn't help Morty now... He replaced their home coordinates with the best galactic hospital and pulled the trigger. Reaching down, he picked up Morty, but, he gasped and looked down, having forgotten his own wound had ruptured. He _had_ to get Morty... Managing to drag the kid through the portal and ER was full and everyone stared at them.

"Th-This kid is dying!" He growled and the receptionist arched her brows but quickly approached them, calling more staff. "Just take care of him..."

* * *

When Morty woke up next, he was in some kind of bubble-like incubator. Where was he..?

"Morty... Smith, right?" An unfamiliar voice asked and Morty blinked, looking around and noticing a colorful alien dressed in doctor-wear.

"W-... What?" Morty asked.

"Morty right?" The doctor repeated and Morty winced as the doctor opened the tube, shining a light into his eyes.

"H-Hey stop." Morty groaned and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. You were in pretty bad shape when you got here with that old scientist dude... Dead really." The doctor mused and Morty gasped.

"Rick! Where's Rick!?" He asked sitting up and looking down at his already healed wound.

"Rick..? No Rick was admitted here." The doctor said and Morty's eyes filled with tears. Rick was wounded! He remembered!

"B-But he was hurt! Please, you gotta tell me where he went!" Morty said and the doctor looked over his records.

"I'm sorry, kid but no Rick was admitted here, you're the only human." the Doctor explained and Morty wiped his eyes.

Was Rick... Dead?

No, he couldn't be!

"I-I wanna go home!" Morty said and the doctor raised whatever... Brows it had.

"Well, I highly advise against it-"

"Please! Please, I'm from Earth dimension C137." He begged and the doctor sighed and looked at his charts.

"Well... You're stable so I can't really tell you no but... Tak it easy kid you've been out since yesterday and you lost a lot of blood." The doctor said and Morty jumped out of the incubator.

"I-I will just please get me home!" Morty said and the doctor led him to reception.

"This kid is from Dimension C137, just give her your location and she'll get a shuttle for you kid." He said and Morty nodded.

He _had_ to see if Rick was okay...

* * *

Morty stepped off his shuttle outside the house and his heart was racing. He was so scared... What if Rick wasn't there? What if Rick was gone? Shit. He didn't waste time, watching the shuttle take off he ran into the house, seeing his mom setting the table he gasped.

"Mom! Dad!" He said and hugged Beth tightly.

"M-Morty? What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"What? I've been gone for-"

"Oh, Morty I was just about to come get you." Rick interrupted and Morty looked over, his heart swelled and his eyes watered.

"Rick!" Morty said and launched himself towards the older man.

Rick grunted as Morty hugged him and both Jerry and Beth looked at each other in complete shock.

"Calm down ya little fucker. Come on Morty we got work to do." Rick said and quickly swapped Morty out of the prying eyes of his parents.

"Goddammit Morty be careful." He hissed once he shut the door behind him. "I still got stabbed ya know!" He said and rubbed where Morty had crashed into him.

"R-Rick what happened!? Where were you!? What-"

"Morty calm down. Everything's fine." Rick said and pointed to the door. "Don't get hysterical, your parents thought you were at a friends house for the night. I told them I dropped you off so keep your mouth shut." He scoffed and walked back to his work bench.

"R-Rick are you okay?" Morty asked and Rick glanced over.

"I'm fine..." He said and ran a hand over his face.

"Rick..?"

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks." Morty mumbled.

"Don't mention it... Ever." Rick said, rolling his eyes and Morty smiled before walking up to the elder of the family and hugging him from behind.

Rick gulped and felt a warm impression beginning to bud inside him but he quickly cleared his throat and shoved Morty off him.

"Stop being such a pussy, Morty..." He sighed but Morty smiled anyway.

"No way Rick." He said and turned to walk back inside.

"Morty." Rick said and Morty hesitated, looking back to Rick, who waved him to come back.

When Morty was in front of him, he lifted up the boy's shirt, Morty gasped in slightly surprise but allowed Rick to do it... He almost wished Rick would do it more often... But that was a fucked up thought. Rick analyzed the wound that was closed and cauterized, it seemed all fine. He reached in and inspected it carefully with his thumb, tracing the scar with it. Morty blushed and gulped but eventually, Rick allowed his shirt to fall back down.

"Looks good. Go ahead and go then, Morty. I'll call you when I need you." Rick said and Morty smiled a tad bashfully before meandering back inside.

Rick's gaze followed Morty back inside, he couldn't help but be so relieved that Morty was back and safe... He felt like a failure, he couldn't even keep his grandson safe. Perhaps he couldn't keep anyone safe... Perhaps he should get out of here before someone else gets hurt...


	5. Dreams

It seemed surreal how fast things went back to normal... Rick was... Himself and his family had no clue what had transpired weeks before. Morty's recovery had been much easier knowing that the other Rick was no longer around to victimize him again. He was able to sleep better and he and Rick were finally going on adventures again. Rick would never admit it but he was happy to have Morty back in his life like normal again. He needed Morty, and not just as a camouflage but to keep himself sane.

However, it wasn't all good... Morty laid in bed, staring at his dark ceiling, he had been dreaming very... Naughty dreams about Rick, not the other Rick, _his_ Rick... He didn't know what to do or how to react... Why would he think such things? After being victimized by the other Rick in such a degrading fashion he wondered why he'd ever had such fantasies about Rick. They were in such detail... They were so... Nice.

He was afraid to go to sleep... Afraid he would envision another amazing fantasy about Rick. He wanted to tell someone but the only person he trusted enough was the person who was the subject of his dreams. Why was he so sick? Why did he like the fantasies? Why did they keep happening..? He was so disgusting... That other Rick was right... He was a sick faggot. 

Although he had no clue of the inner battle going on with Rick who was laying in his own bed downstairs, wearing his white tank top and a pair of blue boxer shorts, he wished he could go commando but the thought of his daughter and his grandchildren possibly walking in on him convinced him otherwise. He had been thinking real hard the past few weeks... After Morty's assault, he was beginning to wonder how capable he was for protecting Morty and the rest of his family... But especially Morty. It was probably for the best that he disappear again... And for good... It killed him thinking about how hurt and bitter his daughter would be after having just come back into her life a year ago and the thought of Morty... He sighed and reached up and rubbed his eyes.

He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't even hear the twisting of his door knob, but seeing the door move his eyes darted over quickly, ready to strike whoever had come in, but thankfully the unknown person spoke.

"R-Rick?" Morty asked and Rick raised his brows, reaching over he flicked on the lamp next to his bed he winced and rubbed his eyes.

"Morty?" He asked. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked, he _never_ let anyone in his room.

"I-I'm sorry I just... Couldn't sleep. Am I bothering you?" Morty asked.

"No I love when people come into my room without an invitation. Jesus Morty I almost killed you." Rick grumbled as he sat up, something seemed to be really troubling the teen so he quickly bit his tongue. "... You're fine Morty, what is it?" He asked, watching his grandson approach and sit on his bed.

"... Have... You ever thought about something really messed up..? A-A-And you didn't know what to do about it?" He asked, a blush coming to his cheeks while Rick stared with relative disinterest.

"Morty, how many times do I have to tell you, just don't think about it. We've been through plenty of-"

"I-It's not like that!" Morty suddenly said and reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck, Rick was confused, what was Morty's problem?

"How is it not like that?" Rick questioned and Morty gulped.

"B-Because I try not to think about it and it keeps coming up in my dreams." Morty said and looked up to Rick. "... I just don't know what to do Rick." Morty muttered and Rick sighed.

"What are you talking about, what are you dreaming of?" He questioned and Morty quickly shook his head.

"I-I can't tell you!" He said a bit louder than intended.

"Why not?" Rick asked.

"I just... I can't... I can't tell anyone." Morty murmured uncomfortably and Rick paused.

"... Is it about... What happened?" He asked, hoping not to have to go into much more detail and Morty bit his lip.

"I... I don't know." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean... It's not like I'm thinking about what happened but I think it could be because of what happened." Morty said and fidgeted.

Rick still didn't understand, but it was late and he was tired. He wasn't the most comforting type of person... He couldn't help it. However, he reached forward and gently ruffled Morty's hair before he flopped back down onto his back.

"Look, Morty, it's fuckin' late... Just go to sleep." He said and Morty tilted his head, but blushed deeply as he watched Rick scoot over, he was... Offering Morty a place in his bed?

"O-Okay... Thanks, Rick..." Morty said and laid down next to Rick.

Morty made himself comfortable, cuddling up to Rick who swallowed in an uncomfortable manner before he reached over Morty for a moment to turn his light back off. Morty held his breath as Rick did so and sighing in some relief when he laid back down. Silence consumed the room and despite the normally off-putting scent of hard alcohol, it was the smell of Rick along with a sweet smelling aftershave... The smell was comforting.

"... Night Rick." Morty whispered.

"Mhmm." Rick muttered as he folded his hands behind his head and took a breath.

This was unusual and Rick was unsure of what to think, why he even _let_ Morty stay here with him was beyond him. Feeling Morty's body pressing against his side was... Nice. He hated coming to the realization of how important Morty was becoming... This was getting dangerous... He had to leave... But he didn't want to leave. Fuck.

* * *

Morty slept soundly, but as usual, dreams began flooding his minds, these more aggressive than the last... He could feel Rick huffing against his neck and he could hear the bed moving with the thrusts of Rick... He felt like he was on cloud nine, the ecstasy was overwhelming him and all he could do was hold on for the ride... It felt amazing, every thrust and every bite to his neck received from Rick.

"Rick! Ah! Rick!" He screamed.

"You like it you little bitch?" Rick asked.

"I-I love it! I need more! Please!" He cried, arching his back as the headboard slammed into the wall behind them.

"Yeah, that's right. You've always been grandpa's favorite, but you _knew_ that didn't you, you'd do anything to please me wouldn't you?" Rick asked and Morty moaned loudly.

"Y-Yes! Harder! Please!" Morty begged, his legs splayed willingly as Rick thrust deeper and deeper into him, release wasn't far behind.

* * *

Rick's eyes slowly opened and he blinked, his bed was especially warm this morning, oh yeah... Glancing over he noticed that Morty was rather adorably positioned against him, but he seemed disturbed.

"... Mmm... Rick... Rick..." Morty whimpered quietly in his sleep.

Rick arched a brow and watched Morty intently. The teen was fidgeting, Rick was truly intrigued... Glancing at his bedside clock, he noted it was about six in the morning. He had plenty of time before Beth, Jerry, and Summer got up... But wait, plenty of time to do what..? Feeling a clutching in his stomach he turned and laid on his side, resting his elbow on the pillow and his head against his head as he watched Morty whine and move.

This was getting _very_ dangerous... He wanted to touch... He wanted to touch so bad... Fuck what was wrong with him!? Before Rick could do anything unforgivable he quickly kicked Morty roughly out of bed onto the floor with a surprised yelp.

"Huh? Where-... Oh..." Morty said and recognized Rick's room.

He remembered, Rick invited him to sleep here the night before. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"You talk in your sleep you little shit." Rick scoffed and laid back down onto his back but quickly turned on his side away from Morty.

Morty groaned softly and quickly got back into bed next to Rick.

"S-Sorry." Morty said and blushed intensely, hoping he hadn't said anything too revealing or embarrassing.

Turning away from Rick and feeling his back against him he sighed and closed his eyes, but before he could get back to sleep, he felt Rick shift and before he knew it he felt an arm slither around him and his eyes shot back open but his body remained still, he could hear the soft peaceful snoring from Rick. Thank god... He was asleep. Morty sighed some and moved backward towards Rick some more. He then felt a sudden _poke_ at his inner thigh, he gulped. He knew exactly what that was... Fuck.

Ever since Morty had been victimized by the other Rick, anything close to this sent Morty into a panic but recently he wanted nothing more than this... He swallowed heavily and tried desperately closing his eyes for some kind of sanctuary... When he finally fell asleep once more, there were no more dreams for the rest of that morning.

When Rick began waking up, the first smell that hit him was the smell of Morty's hair, his shampoo was not his favorite smell in the universe but it was Morty's smell... So by default, it was. He sighed, eyes still closed he could feel the slow rhythmic movements of Morty's breaths beneath his hand and when he finally opened his eyes he stiffened slightly. He did _not_ want to be this close to Morty... At least that's what he kept telling himself. He could also smell bacon cooking, Beth was up and soon Jerry and Summer also would be, which meant now was the best time to get Morty out of his room, lest there be questions.

Rick looked at the clock again... Nine. A reasonable time, he unraveled himself around Morty as discreetly as possible, he would hate to have them _both_ awake while his arms were still curled tightly around the boy. They had enough awkward situations in the recent past, no need to add to the list. Rick sat up and he ran a hand over his face, glancing to Morty who was still fast asleep, no moaning this time thank goodness... There was a little problem though, glancing down he sighed, morning wood as usual, shit.

He then leaned over the bed and grabbed his flask out of his coat pocket, his hands were already starting to shake from the alcoholic withdrawal that went with a long night of sleep. Taking a good swig he then finally had it in him to look at Morty once more... He really was cute when he slept... Dammit. Reaching over, instead of shoving Morty off the bed again, he gently shook the teen who responded with a small whine of acknowledgment.

"Come on Morty, get out." Rick said. "I gotta shower, so you gotta go." He stated, knowing that was his best opportunity to get rid of his wood successfully.

Morty slowly opened his eyes and he looked around, he really didn't want to leave Rick's bed, but if Rick was getting in the shower there was no reason to stay... He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned loudly while Rick waited in a surprisingly patient manner. When Morty finally sat up, he looked at the time too, at least it was a Saturday so he didn't have to worry about running late for school... He couldn't wait for summer break so all his time could be dedicated to having fun with Rick... Even if it was strictly platonic fun.

Morty looked over to Rick, who was now checking his phone for any new messages, he was a busy man after all.

"Hey, Rick?" He asked, watching the elder of the two look up without too much interest. "... Thanks for... You know... Last night..." Morty said softly in a bashful fashion, ready for a barrage of insults from Rick he was shocked when they never came.

"... Yeah... Just don't expect it again." Rick said and lightly pushed Morty aside so he could get out of bed, he stretched, hearing a few much-needed pops ring out he groaned softly and looked to Morty again before motioning to the door.

Morty quickly got up and walked out of the room so Rick didn't have to repeat himself and the door shut softly behind him. He paused and glanced at it before quickly cantering up the stairs before he was noticed so that he could change.

* * *

Rick stood in the shower and he let the water run down his back for a moment. He had a lot of thinking to do over the next few days... He knew that this was getting out of hand, the words of the, now dead, other Rick rang in his ears... _We're the same, Rick..._ Rick bit his tongue roughly as he slowly began realizing that he was right... And he hated it. He couldn't come to terms with it... After this morning... He knew it was best for the family, best for Morty that he leave...

Despite everyone in this fucking house annoying him at many points during his stay, he hated coming to the realization that he let himself get a bit attached to them... Even Jerry to a very tiny extent, after all, who could he make fun of relentlessly without getting bitched at? Beth was so happy with him here... It would kill him to leave her again... And Morty... God Morty...

Reaching down Rick hesitated... This was fucked on so many levels... But he reached in and took hold of his still prominent erection at the base and slowly pulled upwards, stroking to the tip. He released a small sigh, knowing there was only one thing he could imagine right now... Opening his eyes he envisioned Morty beneath him... He remembered last night... The way he was cuddled up against him, his t-shirt loose enough to be cut through or torn off without any effort at all... His shorts just tight enough for a teasing side shot. The way Morty moaned out his name was really what stood out in his mind... And it was surely enough to get him going...

* * *

Morty sat at the table, eating without any thought until Rick came downstairs after his shower, his hair dry and his lab coat spotless. He felt a breath hitch in him but continued eating, feeling a happy swelling feeling when Rick sat beside him despite this happening every day.

"So Morty, Summer, only two weeks of school left right?" Jerry asked.

"Yep." Summer said while texting on her phone.

"Any special plans?"

"Just adventuring for me." Morty replied with a small hint of excitement as Rick dished himself a plate of food.

"Well, try to do good on your tests alright?" Beth asked with some concern.

Morty didn't hear anything else after that... He just thought of the countless adventures Rick would take him on to the far corners of the universe... And it would just the two of them.

"Dad, would you mind keeping an eye on the kids this weekend? Jerry _insists_ that we go to his father's golf tournament..." Beth said with the slight rolling of her eyes.

"Jeez don't get too excited..." Jerry grumbled softly.

"Sure whatever." Rick replied.

"Actually mom, can I stay over at Jessica's over the weekend?" Summer asked.

"Sure, just don't get pregnant." Beth mused, earning a frown from Summer.

Morty's heart sped up again... Alone in the house with Rick? Was this really happening? He felt like an idiot, this wouldn't be the first nor the last time he'd be alone with Rick but the full house? Alone?

What _exactly_ was he hoping for and what did that make him..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but the next chapter should be a bit on the longer side. Hope ya like the fluff, it's a little hard creating fluff with Rick because... Well, he's Rick. However, I think I kept him in character so I'm happy. Thank you for all the kind and supportive words, seriously that's the only thing keeping me writing. Thank you again!  
> -Eros


	6. Giving In

Rick was troubled... He tried to keep his cool as Beth and Jerry got ready to leave town for the weekend, Summer had already left to her friend's house and Morty was sitting beside him watching intergalactic TV. He felt nervous, Rick  _never_ felt nervous, even when he stared death in the face, but now he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna leave the number for our hotel if you need anything. Please try not to burn the house down or kill our son." Beth said with a slightly suspicious frown.

"It's fine Beth, just go." Rick said and rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders as he waved Beth's concern away.

Beth and Jerry glanced to one another and then back to Rick and Morty who were sitting peacefully on the couch. They seemed calm... Too calm.

"For fuck sake, if you're just gonna stand there and stare at us there's no reason to go, we'll be fine, we have TV." Rick snapped.

"Fine, fine... Have a good time." Beth said before she and Jerry left the house.

Now it was a waiting game... Technically Rick could just leave until they got back, he was certain Morty could fend for himself but he knew that little dumbass would fuck some shit up and he'd get blamed... Besides, he had self-control, not that he needed it right? Morty sat and relaxed next to Rick as he channel surfed.

"Wanna watch some Ball Fondlers? I can order a pizza and get wrecked son." Rick mused and swung his hand down as if he had done an urban diss and Morty grinned.

"Sure that sounds cool, I'm just glad Summer isn't here." Morty laughed and sighed in relief, he was glad how casual Rick was as a person, it made the last few days not so awkward.

Morty didn't want to talk too much, Rick could read him like a book as it is, and if he were to talk too much it would be obvious as to how anxious he was. He sat in silence, glancing to Rick every now and again to see if he was catching on, though if he really thought about it this just made it more obvious. Rick wasn't an idiot either, he could feel Morty's prying eyes and he was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea now...

"Morty, go check the pizza adds and find anything that's two for one." Rick instructed and Morty shot up like a bullet and nodded before scampering off to find the pizza adds left at the door.

Thank god that would keep him busy for a few minutes instead of looking at him like a pathetic sheep. He continued channel surfing until he was unable to find anything and leaned his head back. Damn... However, much sooner than expected Morty returned with a two-for-one pizza add.

"Oh sweet. What do you want?" Rick asked, sitting up and snatching the add from Morty's fingers.

"O-Oh I'm good with anything." Morty said and Rick hesitated.

"Morty, for fuck sake stop being an idiotic little puppy, what's your problem? Are you still having those dreams you won't tell be about?" He asked, reaching for his phone while reading the add, thankfully unable to see Morty's face flush.

"W-W-What? No!" Morty said shaking his head and taking a step back, watching as Rick, painfully slowly, looked up from his paper ad.

"Fine, if you don't wanna tell me the truth its cool, but don't pretend that your lies are even a little convincing." Rick scoffed and Morty suddenly frowned.

"I-It's not like  _you_ never lie! How dare you pretend like you're so high and mighty! You lie  _every day_!" Morty shouted, loud enough to almost surprise Rick.

"Since  _when_ was I trying to be high and mighty? I just told you not to be such shit at lying Morty." Rick snarled and stood up, still towering over Morty.

However, when he did so, Morty flinched and put his hands up as if he were trying to block an attack. Rick's jaw slightly fell open... He felt like such an asshole... He took a small step back and his expression went back to being neutral. He said nothing but he tossed the pizza add onto the coffee table and walked passed Morty into the garage. Morty's heart plummetted, almost as if he knew what was happening before Rick even walked away. He was leaving... Morty was frozen in time for a moment but as he heard the garage door shut he sprang into action, if Rick used his portal gun there would be no way to catch him. The boy sprinted to the garage and barged into the garage.

"Rick!" He screeched. "Please don't leave!" He cried, catching Rick's coat sleeve.

"What? Morty, I'm getting some more booze." Rick said after jumping at the slight shock or Morty's yell.

Morty's grip tightened on Rick's coat as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He was such a pussy but he knew better, he saw Rick reaching into his coat.

"Stop... Stop lying..." Morty whimpered, and Rick paused, staring down at Morty.

"... Or what?" Rick asked, narrowing his eyes that made Morty breathless.

"... I-If... If you want to go... Please just... Take me with you." Morty begged to Rick's surprise.

"Why would you want to come with me? You can't stand being around me anymore ever since-" Rick stopped and turned away, rubbing behind his neck.

"... That's... That's not why." Morty muttered and Rick shook his head.

"Don't you lie to me you little shit!" Rick barked but Morty stood his ground.

"It's because I'm having dreams around you!" Morty screamed and Rick raised a brow.

"No shit Sherlock, ever since-"

"No!  _You!_  Not that other Rick! E-Ever since he... He... I've been having dreams about you... Sex dreams... Dreams that I was happy with." Morty said, pinching his eyes shut, Rick was dumbfounded, he never expected Morty to surprise him like this. "It's scaring me, Rick! I want you... I-I'm not afraid you'll do what he did... I-I'm afraid that I'll  _want_ you to do what he did... I'm afraid I'll want you to force yourself on-"

"Shut the fuck up Morty!" Rick shouted and glared over at him, Morty jumped, afraid that this would scare Rick away for good, but he didn't leave... When he looked up to him... There was something in his eyes that Morty had never seen.

Suddenly Rick lunged towards him and shoved Morty against the wall, holding him against said wall as he glared downwards, a dark mysteriousness lingering like the alcohol on his breath.

"Is that what you want? Huh..?" He asked, hoping that this would get Morty away from him for good, but for once, Morty said what Rick was hoping for.

"... Y-... Yes."

Rick actually sprang away from Morty, staring the other with complete shock. He wasn't expecting that response and he turned away, slapping his palm to his forehead, hating himself because he did, indeed, want that answer.

"Th-Think about what you're saying, Morty!" Rick hissed. "What would your mom or dad say if they found out-"

"Then they don't find out." Morty said seriously, cutting Rick off, watching the older man hesitate and turn towards him.

"... You sure you wanna do this? Unlike that other asshole... I'm not a rapist... But don't fuck with me, don't pretend you want it or some shit and then cut me off you got it?" Rick questioned and Morty blushed deeply, despite having some action with Gwendolyn, and some dream sex with the ladies provided by Snuffles, but nothing real... He would never count that other Rick as something real.

"I-I'm... I'm sure." Morty said and Rick sighed, despite Morty being an annoying sack of shit... When his mind was set on something it can rarely be changed.

Rick blinked, what was he doing..? Why was he even considering this? Biting his lip discreetly, the scientist began pushing Morty out of the garage. The teen gasping softly as he was shoved into Rick's room as Rick kicked the door shut behind him. In the darkness, Morty could feel Rick's hands carefully run down his sides to his hips and around to his ass, giving it an eager squeeze. Morty blushed deeply as he felt himself being backed up further and further towards Rick's bed.

"Take your clothes off." Rick instructed, trying not to sound too demanding, but despite precautions, Morty hesitated, slowly taking his shirt off, trying to remind himself that he was willing this time.

Thankfully as Rick tossed his lab coat aside, he glanced over and could almost see Morty trembling. Before he took his sweater off he approached Morty and gently took his hands in his own for a moment. He wasn't good at romance... He wasn't good at comfort... But he reached down and began unbuttoning Morty's pants slowly, trying to make this as easy for the boy as possible. Once his jeans were open, Rick reached down and carefully picked up the teen, placing him on the bed as he pulled Morty's pants off.

Knowing this was going to take patience he crawled over the younger of the two and leaned in, beginning to place delicate kisses on Morty's stomach. Hearing his grandson whimper and watching him fidget, it only fueled Rick further.

"Feel good?" He asked against Morty's skin.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Morty replied, gasping as Rick began pulling his underwear off, though he paused.

"You sure?"

"... Yeah."Rick got off the bed for a moment and kicked his pants away and discarding his white tank top and repositioning himself on top of Morty. The teen reached up and shakily placed his palms onto Rick's shoulders and gulping.

Rick got off the bed for a moment and kicked his pants away, the teen then reached up and shakily placed his palms onto Rick's shoulders and gulping.

"Calm down..." Rick said softly as he reached down, running his hands from Morty's stomach to his navel and then beneath his boxers, coming into contact with his cock.

"R-Rick..." Morty said softly as he felt slender digits come around and gently grasp at his boyhood, arching his back slightly as he felt his hand cascade gently up and down.

"You like that?" Rick asked, Morty could only nod.

Rick then leaned down and began gently kissing at Morty's neck, he hated being so gentle... Most of his partners were experienced so he didn't have to worry about being gentle or being sensitive, he just... Did whatever he wanted. However, despite hating having to change, he loved seeing Morty so vulnerable beneath him, carefully stroking Morty's member, Rick quickly latched his teeth onto Morty's neck roughly, earning a satisfying yelp from the boy below him.

"R-Rick..." Morty whined, finally getting the courage to reach up and entangle his fingers in Rick's hair.

Feeling the light tug at his pale locks, Rick felt the quivering of his own shaft begin. Sucking on the creamy white skin of Morty's neck, he only released when he could see the slightly swollen purple brand upon the younger males neck. Anyone would know better than to touch him now... And anyone who didn't they would regret it. With his continuous ministrations on Morty's dick, he could tell it was at full sail and he, himself, was about ready to tear through his own underwear. But, before he could pull down Morty's boxers, the other quickly caught his hands. Rick assumed Morty was ready to call it quits but it was quite the opposite.

"Sh-Shouldn't you t-t-take this off?" Morty asked as he gently tugged on Rick's tank top.

Rick was a tad shocked but he decided to indulge Morty, sitting up once again, he slipped off the tank and allowed it to fall off his arms before he reached down and began pulling off the remainder of Morty's clothing. Morty blushed and looked away, the last time he had been naked in front of someone he was violently raped and he couldn't help the bud of fear beginning to blossom within him. The uncertainty that came with the loss of trust and the loss of his virginity made him swallow the horror of his memories.

The thing about knowing each other so well, it was like Rick was reading his mind, he reached down and rubbing Morty's cheek and then letting it fall down his neck and chest, easing Morty's fears slowly.

"It's gonna hurt." Rick mentioned.

"... I know." Morty replied, Rick felt a pang hit his heart and he leaned down, kissing Morty's chest and reached down, allowing his erection to peek through the slit in his boxer shorts and held himself up with his free hand while he reached over into his nightstand drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube, while Morty wanted to ask why Rick had lube in the first place, he knew that was a tale for another time, one that he may not wish to hear at all.

Rick slathered his hard and ready cock with the lubricant, making sure he was fully covered before aiming it towards Morty's entrance. He knew he had to be especially slow at this part... Morty had still been traumatized and despite not wanting to care... He couldn't help it. Pushing inwards Rick bit his lip as Morty's puckered walls finally gave in and he released a pleasure filled gasp as Morty engulfed his shaft with wet erotic pressure.

Morty gasped as well but his was filled with pain and he winced and pinched his eyes shut and looked away from Rick, but the other reached down and gently took hold of the teen's jaw, carefully directing his head towards him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Morty's, who took a sharp inhale but the kiss was welcome and reassuring, pausing before he reached around Rick's neck and gently holding him close.

Rick was unsure of what he thought of this new development, even though  _he_ initiated the kiss. He pulled back as their hips met and he sighed in relief, grunting softly and pulling out, allowing Morty a small reprieve before slowly pushing in again, watching Morty cringe a bit less intensely. After a few thrusts, Morty was experiencing what he should have felt, pleasure, and not pleasure overwhelmed by shame or repulsion. His face lit up with crimson and he clawed at Rick's back.

"Rick..." Morty moaned softly and managed to open his eyes, looking up at Rick in an embarrassed fashion.

"Yeah?" Rick replied smoothly, trying to keep focus as he thrust.

"F-Feels... So... Good..." Morty panted, not caring about managing his volume, no one was here to catch them anyway, a luxury that he was certain they wouldn't have again for a long time should they decide to do this at home more often.

"I know... Moan louder." Rick commanded and Morty bit his lip, looking up to his partner, of course, Rick had to embarrass him in a dominant way, which only turned him on further.

"Please, Rick... Harder!" Morty said, watching Rick's face subtly twist in pleasure due to both the noises and the scratches he was receiving.

Rick then upped his pace, hearing the obscene wet slapping noises as he pushed harder and harder into Morty, who leaned his head back and arched his back in excitement. His breathing became more ragged and he felt an erotic sense of pride knowing Rick was fucking him, the other was thinking the same thing... He was  _fucking_ Morty... Taking him as his own, he would make sure no one victimized him again, just the thought made him ram his hips harder into Morty who flinched in slight discomfort.

"Sorry." Rick managed to mutter; this surprised Morty, even though he didn't harbor any anger towards the rough thrust it gave him comfort knowing that Rick cared, that he actually wanted Morty to enjoy himself.

Though he was unable to voice a response he leaned up and kissed at Rick's neck, whimpering against it and digging his nails into Rick's back, dragging then downwards, now it was Rick's turn to wince.

"Aye, cool it." Rick warned breathlessly though still cool and collected, for the most part, Morty had no idea how he could be so calm, he was barely hanging on for the ride.

"S-S-Sorry..." He managed to say and lightened up his grip on Rick's shoulders and back.

"J-Just be careful..." Rick replied, hearing his stutter Morty felt a small sense of satisfaction knowing that Rick  _was_ feeling good and trying not to show it.

However such thoughts were delayed, Morty felt Rick grazing against the special spot within him and he felt a warming in his stomach. He cried out as Rick continued to prod against his g-spot and Morty could barely see straight anymore, Rick took note of his sudden shift and repositioned himself so he was sitting straight, holding Morty's legs open and moving his hips forward quickly.

"Fuck..." Rick growled and Morty blushed, leaned his head back, feeling himself slipping.

"Rick! Ah! I-I'm gonna cum!" Morty warned and Rick glanced back down with a smirk.

"Good..." Rick replied and suddenly his pace doubled and Morty's vision began going fuzzy as his climax slammed into him, barely able to cry out Rick's name before anything else as he felt his release spurt from his body.

Rick released a strangled groan as he pushed himself as deep as he could within the confines of the boy beneath him, feeling his cum rush into Morty's opening.

"Fuck..!" He gasped and began panting as his thrusts ceased.

He sat there for a moment, catching his breath and pulling out slowly, watching his cum drain out of the teen, feeling his own satisfaction he pushed Morty over and laid next to him, reaching up he wiped the sweat from his brow. Morty relished in the pleasure before scooted closer to Rick and laid his head upon the other's chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat and calm breathing. Rick turned his gaze downwards to the boy, hesitantly wrapping his stray arm around Morty's small form.

Perhaps this development wasn't so terrible after all...

"Rick?"

"Hm..?"

"Can... Can we..?" Morty mumbled, fearing the answer.

"... As long as you don't give anyone any suspicions... " Rick mused and Morty tried hiding his happy fidgets, nuzzling Rick, desperately needing the affection the other Rick never offered and Rick indulged by running his hand carefully up and down Morty's back and then up through his short brunette hair.

Maybe he'd put off leaving... For now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thanks for the patience, I had breif writers block with this work and I didn't want the quality to suffer due to forcing words out. Hope you enjoyed!  
> -Eros


	7. What is Normalcy?

Rick ate pizza lazily as he laid on the couch, wearing his pants, which were unbuckled and his white tank top. Morty was still passed out on his bed... It had been about three hours since he had bedded the teen and he was having some rather conflicting feelings. What was he thinking? Well... He wasn't thinking, at least not with the right head. Reaching up, the frustrated scientist ran a hand through his hair, he felt like a bigger idiot for telling Morty they could continue this... Whatever this was. This certainly wasn't a relationship and he was worried that Morty would see it like that, he didn't want to give Morty the wrong idea or screw up his love life for good, but he wasn't certain that he hadn't done it already if he were honest though...

"Rick?" The familiar voice made Rick almost jump, he glanced over, seeing Morty walking into the living room, rubbing his eyes tiredly, dressed in his shirt and boxer shorts.

"What's up?" Rick asked, sitting up in case Morty wanted some room while he stretched.

"Nothing... Ball Fondlers?" Morty asked and sat next to Rick, gently leaning against him, hoping the other didn't mind.

While Rick didn't particularly care, he stiffened. He was beginning to worry about what Morty thought of this... Beneficial bonding session. He quickly shrugged away from Morty, not to be mean, but he quickly snatched the remote and paused the TV, watching the boy turn to look at him, worry in his still particularly innocent gaze... Rick actually envied that... Even throughout all their adventures, what Rick had put Morty through, he was still innocent and lively... It was one of the many subtle things Rick loved about Morty that he would never disclose.

"Look, Morty... Before we go any further, we gotta lay down some ground rules." Rick said seriously and took a swig of booze that was sitting on the coffee table, Morty bit his lip but nodded. "... Alright, this... Thing? Between you and me? It cannot and will not go beyond the bedroom... We are not  _we_... I'm not yours and the other way around... So don't give me attitude when I fuck someone else... And the second you tell anyone, or give your parents or Summer any ideas this is done, got it?" He questioned and Morty looked away for a moment but he nodded, returning his eyes to Rick. "... Good." Rick muttered and began playing the movie again, leaning back, but looking over Morty still had a slightly disappointed or rather, worried look plastered on his face and Rick couldn't help but want to cure that, rolling his eyes he quickly wrapped an arm around Morty's shoulders and pulled him close. "C'mere you little shit..." He scoffed, unable to help watching Morty's face form a small shy smile as he leaned against him.

Morty leaned against Rick's side, hearing him breathe calmly and his heartbeat ring in his ears as a reminder that Rick was indeed alright and alive. Rick, on the other hand, allowed his palm to gently run down Morty's back and resting on his rear. Morty blushed and gulped, but he loved the feeling... He wanted more of that feeling. Not to come off as clingy, he resisted the urge to ask Rick to go again but he fidgeted slightly.

"What's your problem now?" Rick asked casually.

"O-Oh... Nothing, sorry." Morty mumbled but Rick looked over, showing the teen that he didn't believe a thing he had said. "H-Honestly nothing's wrong... Promise." He said and Rick shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention back to the TV.

By the time the movie had ended, Morty had finally been able to ingest some pizza while still laying against Rick. Glancing at the clock, it was about one in the morning, his sleep schedule would be fucked up but it would be worth it to spend more time with Rick anyway.

"R-Rick?" Morty asked, watching Rick turn his attention back to him as he sat up, facing the Rick. "C-Can... Can we... Ya know... Do it again?" He finally managed to ask, watching Rick's expression carefully.

"... Just for the record, you never have to ask me that question." Rick replied smoothly, despite his expression remaining neutral Morty heaved a sigh of relief. "Let's go." Rick instructed as he turned off the TV, watching Morty jump up quickly as they retired back to Rick's bedroom with Rick kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

When Rick opened his eyes again, he blinked tiredly and looked over, oh yeah... Morty was here. It was still dark, and looking at his phone it showed that it was four now, so another three hours had passed. Propping himself onto his elbow he looked down at Morty in the darkness, he reached down and ran his hand through Morty's hair to straighten it slightly before he sat up and rubbed his face tiredly.

What was he getting himself into..?

Rick sighed and laid onto his back, discreetly reaching over and pulling Morty closer to his body, watching the boy snuggle up to him without needing incentive he almost smiled. This was... So fucked on so many levels... Even so, he reached up and ran a hand through Morty's hair continuously as he slept. He felt guilty because he  _was_ guilty. The thought of Beth finding out that he's been fucking her son he groaned softly and rubbed his eyes in a frustrated manner, not realizing that he had disturbed Morty's sleep.

"Rick?" Morty asked tiredly and Rick inwardly cringed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Morty... Go back to sleep." Rick muttered and rubbed his back for encouragement.

"Rick I'm dumb but I'm not that dumb." Morty scoffed and sat up, looking down at Rick who then folded his arms behind his head.

"You sure?" Rick asked, watching Morty playfully roll his eyes and swing his leg over as he straddled Rick. "Jesus kid, slow your roll there... I got nothing left in there to give you." Rick said as he sat up, propping himself back onto his elbows as he looked Morty up and down hungrily.

"Who said I wanted you to give me anything?" Morty asked, grinning and resting his palms on Rick's clothed chest, watching Rick's mouth actually quirk into a small smirk.

"Smart ass..." He mused and sat up, resting his hands on Morty's bare sides, he didn't bother to put his shirt back on after their last  _bonding session._

Rick then ran his hands up and down Morty's back and then up to his chest, watching Morty blush, thanking the make-believe God that humans developed their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Morty was indeed a beautiful human, he had flaws, teen awkwardness... He was real and that was another thing Rick loved about the boy. Morty blushed underneath Rick's intense gaze and he looked down before launching himself into Rick, wrapping his arms around the scientist's neck and holding him gently.

"What-"

"I'm afraid you'll leave." Morty said honestly and Rick frowned, what could he say that would calm Morty's fears, the answer was simple but one that was dishonest.

He couldn't promise Morty that he would never leave because it would be frankly untrue depending on what Morty's definition of leaving was. He did, however, wrap his arms around the boy's waist and hold him close without saying any words, at least Morty knew enough about him to know that he didn't want to lie but he wanted to comfort him and that was all Morty needed for now.

"I know." Rick eventually said, unsure of what else to say.

Despite feeling tense due to this conversation, he wished that Jerry, Beth, and Summer would leave more often, having the house to himself and Morty made life a lot easier and... Well without the worry of them hearing he and Morty go at it also had its appeal. He wasn't sure if they would keep fucking once they got back but... Perhaps he would see how it went, but the prospect of being caught did not have  _any_ appeal.

"Rick..?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we... When mom and dad get back I mean?" Morty questioned as he pulled back, looking at his grandfather curiously, watching Rick frown, it was a shame that they only had a few days together alone, that was  _if_ Summer stayed the whole time at her friend's house.

"... I guess, but like I said, you give your parents any ideas and we're done." He said and Morty tried to suppress the smile but ultimately couldn't, leaning in and pressing his lips against Rick's, while Rick wanted to pull back he couldn't.

Rick rolled over, bringing Morty with him as he laid on top of the teenager. Rick leaned downwards and began planting careful kisses at Morty's neck and allowing one hand to wander while the other held the bulk of his weight up. Reaching down he gently began pulling Morty's boxers back down for the  _third_ time tonight. He'd have to make a new rule about a number of times a day was allowed... But for tonight he could make an exception.

"I-I thought you said you had nothing else to give me..." Morty said in a flustered manner, only turning Rick on further.

"You're saying you don't want it now?" Rick questioned and Morty bit his lip.

"N-No!" He replied and Rick felt a sense of satisfaction.

"That was quick..." He mused and began kissing down Morty's chest, stopping at his stomach as he took a moment to run his fingers over the scar Morty had acquired not long before, he leaned in and kissed it, earning a small whimper of anticipation from his younger partner beneath him.

He then remembered how their first (and second) time was rather rushed, sloppy and uncoordinated... Not that he cared and Morty seemed to enjoy himself enough. But he soon tossed Morty's underwear to the ground and began kissing further downwards until he reached Morty's already half erect member.

"R-Rick what are you-"

"Shut up." Rick clapped back, leaning down and kissing the tip, feeling Morty take a sharp inhale.

Before things got too messy he sat back up and reached into the same drawer as before, taking out the much-needed lubricant. He squeezed the bottle and returned to his position by Morty's dick, he coated his fingers and prodded at Morty's entrance, hearing the teen whimper and whine as he was penetrated while Rick's mouth carefully latched onto Morty's shaft, sucking while bobbing his head up and down.

Morty was already experiencing bliss he wasn't sure he could handle, he breathed heavily and moaned loudly, tugging at the bedsheets and slurring Rick's name into the night. Rick slowly pumped his middle finger in and out of Morty, then adding his index finger, massaging the others insides gently, grazing and teasing over Morty's g-spot.

"Rick! Ah! I-I-I can't take it anymore! P-Please..." Morty said as tears of pleasure gathered in his eyes.

"Please what?"

"P-Please Rick... Fuck me..." Morty said, looking down to the other, watching a smirk of gratification wash over his grandfather's features.

Rick pulled out his fingers and allowed one last suck, allowing an audible lewd wet pop as he sat up and with his clean hand wiped his mouth before he slipped off his tank top (once again) and slathered more lube onto his now hardened cock, but before he could aim at Morty's entrance Morty sat up as well.

"Sh-Should I do the work this time?" He asked and Rick raised a confused brow, but before he could respond, Morty gingerly pushed Rick onto his back where Morty had been laying.

Rick looked up at Morty with some surprise in his pale eyes, watching Morty straddle him yet again and aim Rick towards his opening. When he slowly came down, there was little resistance, Rick grunted softly when he felt Morty's slick walls give away, his warmth surrounding his needing length. Morty reached up and covered his mouth with his hand, but Rick quickly snatched Morty's hand away.

"There's no need for that now... Be as loud as you want." Rick instructed and leaned his head back in a relaxed fashion.

Morty allowed his body to sink down so there was skin to skin contact with him and Rick's hips. He moaned and inclined his upper body downwards, kissing at Rick's neck, but the other quickly reached up and took ahold of Morty's hair, not nearly hard enough to hurt him but just enough to get his attention.

"Don't you mark me." He said seriously and Morty took that into consideration.

"I-I won't." Morty said, not having any intention, he knew that Rick was too dominant to be tied down by  _anything_ or  _anyone,_ Rick then released Morty's head, running his hand down his back almost as if he were silently apologizing for interrupting the moment.

Morty, however, didn't falter, he kissed and lapped at Rick's neck as he slowly rose and fell upon Rick's hips. Rick on the other hand, shut his eyes for part of the duration, he needed to keep himself together after all, he joined his palms with Morty's hips, both helping him and encouraging a slightly faster pace. He breathed slowly and gulped, since they had sex twice earlier in the night, he had a bit more reserve but he was still finding it a bit difficult to keep his internal hormones at bay. He wanted nothing more than to ram his dick into Morty so hard that the entire neighborhood could hear it... But he did want to spare Morty a little bit.

Morty hummed in pleasure and pressed his face into the side of Rick's neck as he bounced on Rick, ultimately sitting back up and resting his hands on Rick's chest, continuously moving, creating his own pace while Rick conformed somewhat... Rick shivered subtly and suddenly sat up, coming face to face with Morty who gasped softly, resting his hands, now, onto Rick's shoulders, his nails beginning to dig into them.

"Rick... I love it..." Morty mewled desperately, Rick then took his turn to bite Morty's neck and sucking on it feverishly. "O-Oh Rick!" He yelped as Rick carefully angled his hips upwards and thrust in time with Morty.

"I know you do..." Rick growled quietly and scooted to the edge of the bed so he could get better traction and began pounding into Morty, biting his lip and holding his hips roughly, surely enough to bruise.

"R-Rick I-I'm about to cum..." Morty warned breathlessly and Rick grinned with that thought in mind. "P-Please cum inside me R-R-Rick..." He cried and nuzzled Rick's neck.

"Oh, I will..." Rick said and thrust as quickly as possible in this position. " _Fuck._ " He snarled and held Morty down on his lap as he felt Morty's behind contract as the younger of the two began riding through his orgasm.

"F-Fuck me, Rick!" He cried and held onto Rick for dear life.

When their highs came down, Morty and Rick panted in unison, Morty pulled back weakly. He reached in and ran a hand over Rick's chest before he laid onto his back, legs still dangling off the bed. Morty was still weakened and he went down with Rick.

"Fucking hell..." Rick sighed and shut his eyes for a few moments.

"Rick?" Morty asked quietly.

"Hm?" He replied.

"I  _never_ wanna stop doing this..." Morty chuckled quietly and Rick snorted.

"That's usually how it goes." He mentioned and gently ruffled Morty's hair.

Rick sighed and shut his eyes for a few minutes, allowing Morty to lay upon him while he got his energy back. He really,  _really_ hoped Morty didn't expect to fuck three times a day every day... Well, it would be nice but it would be impossible due to his idiotic family and his daughter. He leaned in and quietly took in the smell of Morty's hair, so sweet... He hated knowing that he had such an undeniable love for his grandson... He was worried how dependent he'd become on him... He's already been raped and almost killed, he didn't know if he could handle something like that happening to Morty a second time, which led him to believe that this was a bad idea in the first place.

* * *

As weeks followed, Rick and Morty carefully spaced out their  _love lives_ , a few nights a week, Rick would find himself in Morty's room or the other way around, it was much easier in Rick's room due to the fact that everyone slept upstairs and Morty had a hard time every so often keep his volume to a minimum and Rick liked hearing Morty's stifled moans begging to be fucked.

Rick, however, had a specific rule that Morty didn't agree with, no more staying in the same bed overnight. They were almost caught by Jerry once but since he was such an idiot he wasn't hard to fool. Morty was slipping out of Rick's room late to get a drink of water and thankfully he had been dressed but unfortunately, Jerry was doing the same thing and asked about it. Morty just told him that he and Rick were experimenting late and he, of course, believed it and told him to go to bed soon.

Rick laid on his bed with Morty after another fuck session, wiping his brow. Morty laying his head atop of his chest, but before Morty had the chance to fall asleep, Rick shook him awake and looked at him expectantly.

"O-Oh yeah... Right, sorry." Morty murmured and got up off of Rick.

"Yeah, you need to go." Rick reminded and sat up, quickly placing a tank top on and putting his dick back into his boxers, Morty hated being booted out like this. "Hey, also, I'm heading out tomorrow so... You know." He mused and cracked his neck, not noticing Morty stiffen for a moment.

"O-Oh, yeah it's all cool." Morty said and placed his shirt back on over his shoulders.

"I'll be back day after, got it?" Rick asked and Morty nodded before standing and dusting himself off.

"Yeah..." Morty mumbled before he glanced to Rick. "G-Goodnight Rick." Morty said as Rick stood up.

"Mhmm." Rick replied and quickly shut his door behind him.

Morty winced and turned to look at the door before heading upstairs to his room. He wished Rick would be a little more intimate but honestly, he knew asking for more from Rick would end in this never happening again and he wouldn't jeopardize it no matter how much he craved more emotional attention.

Rick, on the other hand, was being driven crazy by his own mind. He needed to get away from Morty, to push him away more... He needed to make sure he could have a normal fuck fest with someone who  _wasn't_ his grandson... Damn the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff and smut and a small cliffhanger, hope you all enjoy!!! <3


	8. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to take a little turn on this so I hope everyone enjoys the lil feels I have in store. <3 Thank you all so much for the support.

"Ah! Ah! Rick!"

Those words echoed in the scientist's ears as he thrust into the gorgeous woman beneath him.

"Yeah? You like that? You like my cock?" Rick growled in replied, groaning softly as the woman reached up and ran her hands through his pale hair. "Fuck, you like me fucking you?" He asked.

"Yes! Oh, Rick! It feels amazing!" She cried.

* * *

Rick laid there as the woman he had just slept with cuddled up into his arms. He stared at the ceiling and he felt nausea beginning to make it's home in his stomach. There was nothing... No feeling of satisfaction, no need to go again... Nothing.

"So Rick, what do I have the pleasure of seeing you again?" The woman asked and Rick's heart clutched, he never really  _cared_ about his lays but he did have a particular liking for this woman, she was an alien but the most human-like alien that he had ever encountered and he would be lying if he said he never had an infatuation towards her, but now he just... He was tired and it felt like he was doing a chore.

"Just wanted to see you, Aisha." Rick mumbled as the redheaded woman ran her hand over his chest.

Aisha Tyrian, the only woman besides his late wife to give Rick emotional connection. She was a part of a species that was similar to humanoids with their genetic make-up, but despite her being an alien, Rick felt a strong emotional attachment to her after his wife had passed. He left when he realized how much he was beginning to cherish her and he couldn't afford to get someone else he loved killed.

"Well, it's a bit out of the blue... You leave me for over a decade and suddenly turn up..? What's the occasion?" She asked, sitting up, her breasts gleaming in the dark light of her planet's night.

"Do you really need to know?" He asked, raising a brow in her direction, the pale-skinned female, she shrugged and reached up running her hands through her own hair... She was still just as beautiful as the day he left.

"I suppose I don't... But my question is, are you gonna stay?" She asked, looking over her shoulder in Rick's directions, blinking as her eyelashes fluttered flirtatiously at Rick.

Rick stared at Aisha for a few moments... It was then that the harsh reality of his grandson's existence slapped him in the face... He came here desperately needing a distraction, needing the reassurance that came with Aisha's presence... But there was none. He knew that if anyone could distract him from Morty it would be her and she did nothing for him. He reminded himself that it wasn't her fault, it was his and his alone. Rick understood to free her from any kind of heartbreak that would come with years of fake love he needed to leave, but where would he go? He didn't want to go to the place he called home anymore because he would only be faced with the hardest decision he'd have to make that he had already made when he rolled off of Aisha.

"... Wish I could." He muttered and sat up, he didn't have to look over to feel Aisha's hurt gaze as she remained silent as he began dressing again.

"... How many times are we gonna do this to each other Rick?" She questioned suddenly, watching Rick's movements falter for a moment. "... Are you gonna turn up in another few years and do this again?" She asked, though she had every right to be angry with him, there was no anger, just disappointment.

"I never forced you into this." Rick said seriously as he buckled his pants and turned to her. "You could have said no... You didn't." He stated.

"You're absolutely right Rick... I didn't." She said just as seriously, she was the only woman besides his wife that could deal with his shit.

"... Then why didn't you?" He asked her.

"... Because when I looked at you I saw someone who was in pain, someone who needed something that I could give... What happened to you, Rick?" She asked, crawling towards him on her hands and knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he turned away from her, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing happened to me... I'm the same person I was all those years ago, if you can't see that you're obviously stupider than I pegged you for." Rick insulted and gently pushed her off of him, Aisha rolling her eyes.

"There you go again... Rick if you think you're so much smarter than everyone maybe you should change it up... You did this the last time you left... You were an asshole to me, pushed me away, thinking it would work-"

"What the fuck do you want from me!?" Rick spat as he flipped around and glared at the gasping woman who backed away from him. "... Huh? What? Speechless all of a sudden? I'm not who you want me to be. I'll never stop drinking, I'll never be able to sustain a healthy relationship with you. I'll never stop being an asshole and I'll never be what you need me to be... So get the fuck over yourself, Morty-" He caught himself and he cringed, quickly turning away from Aisha as the puzzle pieces began fitting together.

"... This isn't about me is it?" She asked, frowning as she felt sympathy for the man who had one been so full of life.

"... Goodbye Aisha." Rick said as he slipped on his lab coat and pulled out his portal gun and escaped the room before anything else could be said, he felt nothing.

* * *

Rick stepped into the garage as the portal shut behind him... He stood there, looking around. Looking at his watch, it was about three in the morning... He could only stand there, glancing around his workshop before slowly walking up to the bench and suddenly beginning to violently swipe things off the table, throwing multiple of his inventions and slamming his fist into the wall over and over again until he felt the bones crack in his hands. He winced and panted, looking to his knuckles which were profusely bleeding... But he was numb.

He sighed and dropped his broken hand to his side and brought up his other hand to run over his face. This was getting too complicated... He royally fucked himself. Morty would never have a normal life with him around... Everything was chaos and he would never be able to be what Morty needed and while he could give Morty everything he wanted he would never be able to reassure his younger partner that he was his and his alone and he'd never be able to have a good love life.

"R-Rick?"

Rick stiffened as he heard Morty's voice, blood still dripping from his broken hand.

"What?" He asked harshly, not able to look Morty in the face.

"W-What happened? Are you okay? I-I heard the noise from upstairs and-"

"Don't you have someone else to fuck with? Hm? Don't you have someone else's life to fuck up?" Rick questioned as he turned to meet Morty's gaze with his own neutral icy glare.

"W-What?" Morty asked.

"You heard me you little bitch." Rick sneered as he slammed his broken hand onto the table, trying to feel something,  _anything._

"R-Rick what did I do wrong?" Morty asked, he knew Rick was an ass who busted his balls every occasion he could but this was different, Rick was  _trying_ to really hurt him, he was trying to break Morty and this was unusual, but seeing the blood splatter across the work bench he winced and hesitantly walked towards Rick.

"Psh, what haven't you done?" Rick scoffed as he again refused to look in Morty's direction.

"Rick!" Morty said and quickly took hold of Rick's forearm. "W-What did you do?" He asked.

"... Why can't you fucking die already?" Rick asked coldly as he slowly turned his head to rest his eyes on Morty.

It was terrifying to see how serious Rick was when he uttered those words... Morty had never been so afraid of Rick, even when the other Rick had abused him, this was far beyond anything he had ever experienced from Rick. Morty actually began backing away from his grandfather.

"R-Rick I don't understand..." Morty whimpered as Rick began taking a few steps towards him.

"Of course you don't, you never do..." Rick sneered, Morty's eyes lighting up with fear.

"R-Rick, y-y-you're scaring me." Morty said and backed himself up against the door.

Rick suddenly felt a predatory instinct beginning to take over him, he shoved Morty against the wall, covering Morty's mouth with his broken hand. The metallic taste that came with the blood slowly oozing from Rick's self-inflicted wound made Morty both nauseous and excited but he knew this was not the Rick he come to both know and love... Morty began struggling and trying to shove Rick away as the older man placed his knee between his legs to keep him from getting away.

"You want grandpa to fuck you, Morty?" He asked as he watched tears well up in Morty's eyes.

What the hell was going on? When Rick left he seemed fine, what happened between yesterday and today that made him to resentful and angry? He had never seen Rick so mad, ever since he had killed the other Rick, before then he never recalled Rick being so forceful and violent towards him.

"What the fuck are you crying for? This is what you wanted isn't it?" Rick asked as he reached in and began unbuckling Morty's pants.

Was... Was Rick going to rape him? Morty struggled harder but was no match for Rick. Rick reached in beneath his pajama pants and beginning to slowly rub his palm up against Morty's member, watching Morty blush beneath his hand he continued his ministrations. However before he could do anything more, he suddenly felt Morty bite the palm that was holding his mouth shut. He gasped and brought it back.

"You little piece of shit." Rick snarled and reared his hand back as if he was going to punch Morty, blood slightly smeared around Morty's mouth.

"R-Rick please stop!" He cried and flinched, pinching his eyes shut as he waited for the strike to come.

Rick stared down at Morty with complete shock. What has he done? What was he doing? He was so blind by bitter rage that he had completely lost himself.

 _You're just like me Rick..._ Rick's breathing became more erratic as the nausea from before returned. His expression quickly reverted back to it's usual neutral and stoic self before he released Morty. He was fucking losing it wasn't he? Being crushed under the weight of his own genius? Nah... It wasn't that. He turned away from Morty as the boy finally opened his eyes back up.

"W-W-... What happened to you, Rick?"

The familiar words hit Rick like a sledgehammer, he reached up with his good hand, rubbing his eyes. He was crumbling and he would never forgive himself if he laid his soul open and bare for Morty to see... He never opened up to anyone and he'd be damned if he started now.

"Why do you care, Morty?" Rick asked, he tried to make it sound malicious but he could only make it sound tired... He was exhausted.

This was heartbreaking, watching Rick self-destruct and harm himself. Morty sniffled and wiped his eyes, frustrated that Rick couldn't comprehend that people actually cared about him.

"Because I love you, you dumb asshole!" Morty cried. "Why can't you see that you're worth all this crap..? All the stuff you put us through, if we didn't love you why would we let you stay here... I love you Rick and I love you so much that I hate you for punishing yourself like this!" He snapped.

Rick stayed turned away from Morty. Fuck, he hated Morty, he hated this dumb family... He hated himself more for knowing that was a lie... That he cared. Rick swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up to the light that flickered in the garage while tears welled in his bloodshot eyes.

No... He wasn't worth it... His grandson's health and happiness were not worth his selfishness. He suddenly felt Morty's arms wrapped around his waist from behind as he sobbed into Rick's back.

"Please stop doing this Rick... I can't stand it anymore." Morty sniffed.

Rick felt his heart beginning to implode, he hated knowing how much Morty loved him, he hated all of this. Why he came back in the first place was far beyond him, he was right, he was only causing more heartache. He reached behind him with his non-bloodied hand and carefully ran his fingers through Morty's brunette locks before he then unraveled Morty's arms from around him.

He knew what he had to do.

"Morty?"

"W-What?"

"Be better than me." Rick said, his voice showing no infection of the pure anguish he felt inside as he took out his portal gun and disappeared.

"R-Rick no!" Morty yelled as he tried catching his grandfather, but it was too late.

Morty sat there on the garage floor, staring at the floor as tears fell onto the dry concrete. He eventually sat up and onto his rear, this all seemed unreal... Rick was gone... And Morty knew better, he wasn't coming back. He stood up slowly and meandered out of the garage and into Rick's bedroom... He looked around and laid onto the bed, taking hold of Rick's pillow and clutching it to his body as he sobbed. The scent of Rick wasn't comforting, it only hurt worse but Morty couldn't move. He felt... So lost. What could he do now? He wanted nothing more than to go after Rick, but he couldn't... He had no way of going after Rick, and even if he did... He knew that Rick was not easily persuaded to do anything that he didn't want to do.

* * *

Rick walked through the portal as he opened his eyes, one of his favorite bars in the Andromeda system. At least here he could drink himself to death in peace. He didn't have to listen to Morty's bitching or Beth's whining... No matter how much he fucking loved them. He cringed at the thought of Beth coming to terms with the fact that he was never returning...

"Hey there Rick." The familiar bartender said.

"Vodka, straight, keep it coming." Rick replied as he sat at the bar.

"Have a shitty week?" The bartender mused as he took out a shot glass.

"Something like that..." Rick muttered and began taking shot after shot.

Eventually, he got sick of vodka and went to whiskey... Whatever would numb his feelings it didn't matter.

"You gonna slow down?" The bartender asked after his seventh shot.

"It's not your job to fucking care about me..." Rick snapped and the bartender held his hands up in surrender before pouring him another drink. He knew Rick enough by now to know when to speak to him and when to just serve him a drink, it was the latter this time around.

He just wanted to be left alone...

* * *

Days turn into weeks, Beth's denial that Rick was coming back beginning to falter. She was trying to remain optimistic, he didn't want to leave her again right..? He told her that he wanted to stick around but he was gone... Morty was also moping around, and he hated knowing that he was probably the reason behind Rick's leaving and he couldn't tell anyone about it... He had lost his appetite.

"Morty you have to eat something..." Beth sighed as she poured herself a glass of wine as Jerry ate heartily, of course, he would be relieved that Rick was gone.

"Sorry, mom... I'm just not hungry... Can I be excused?" Morty asked, not able to look over at the empty seat that Rick usually occupied.

"... Yeah, go ahead." Beth replied, Summer too was only poking at her food.

Morty quickly got up from the table and walked out of the dining room. He sighed as he walked into the backyard sitting on the porch as it rained gently outside, he was sure showers would follow soon. However, as he looked out into his backyard he noticed something quite interesting... The mounds, where the original bodies of this timeline lay... A sudden revelation came into his mind and he ran towards the dirt, desperately beginning to dig it up out of the ground. The smell of the rotting body his him instantly and he doubled over to his left, thinking he'd be sick. But when he could see the grungy white fabric cresting the surface, he dug through the rancid smell.

Rick's body... He managed to keep anything he had in his stomach down and gently rubbed his index and middle fingers against his thumbs, trying to ready himself. Finally reaching into the other Rick's coat he gasped, the portal gun... It was still here... Could he even have a chance at finding Rick..? Well, there was only one way of finding out... He didn't even know how to use this damn thing, it was most likely that he'd kill himself trying to find Rick rather than actually locating him... But that was a risk Morty was more than willing to take... He loved Rick more than he loved himself, despite that being cruel circumstance he didn't care, he knew he was nothing more than a burden on Rick's shoulders, but he'd rather be dead without Rick with him, and if that were the case... Well so be it.

Morty gulped and glanced back to the house, but to his surprise, Summer was standing there... They both looked at one another, they didn't need to say anything... Summer knew what Morty was planning.

"Summer..?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"... I-If I don't come back... Don't run away... Losing Rick was hard enough on mom... I don't want her to lose everything so fast." He muttered and Summer, despite feeling the tears in her eyes didn't say anything she just nodded in a silent promise to her little brother.

"Even after... What he did you're gonna look for him?" She asked, watching Morty point the gun at the backyard fence.

"... Yeah... Yeah, I am." Morty replied before pulling the trigger, watching a portal appear before stepping into the unknown.

Rick was worth this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wanted to add, Aisha is a crucial character to this story, I didn't just throw her in here for convenience~


	9. Falling in the Black

Morty's eyes fluttered, where was he..? What was he doing? He felt like he was in a bed... Finally opening his tired eyes he looked around. He  _was_ in a bed, but whose bed was he in?

"Are you alright?" A light and feminine voice asked.

"Huh..? What..." Morty murmured.

"You're Morty... Right?"

Morty glanced around, still a bit dizzy but his eyes locked onto a gorgeous red-headed woman at his bedside.

"W-What? Who are you?" He asked, watching the woman smile kindly.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm a friend of your grandfather's." She mentioned. "Assuming you're Morty that is..." She mentioned, looking Morty up and down.

"Y-Yeah I'm Morty... Wait you said you're a friend of Rick's? Since when does Rick have girlfriends? Wait... Don't answer that." Morty murmured and shook his head, slowly sitting up. "Why am I here?"

"I can assure you I'm-... Well, I'm not a friend like that anymore... I used to be pretty close with Rick." She said, ignoring Morty's question before reaching over and handing him a glass of water. "You were in pretty rough conditions..." She mused.

"Wait how did you know I was Morty? I'm so confused why am I here?" He asked again, trying to remain calm.

"... I was gonna ask you that... You appeared in my backyard half dead you know, but you smell like Rick and a while back when Rick and I were... Closer, I had seen pictures of you when you were in diapers... My species have exquisite memories and much more heightened senses than you humans... So when I smelled you and I remembered the picture I put two and two together... The bigger question, is why do you have a portal gun?" She asked softly, pointing to the small chest on the nightstand next to Morty. "I hid it to be safe but I thought Rick had the only one." She muttered.

"W-Well that's a long story... Do you know where Rick is!?" He asked. "He disappeared and... I-It was my fault I have to find him, he's like the fucked up glue that keeps my family together." He sighed and the woman frowned. "Who are you by the way?" He asked, still a little suspicious of this woman.

"... Oh, my name is Aisha." She replied with a small smile. "Your grandfather is... A complicated man, that's for sure."

"If you mean an asshole then, yeah." Morty grumbled, watching Aisha laugh softly.

"I suppose you can call him that... I remember when I met him years ago... Spice on the spring wind, the horizon falling and the way he grinned..." She said and smiled fondly.

"You remember all that?" He asked in awe.

"I do... Your grandfather was quite the charmer when he was younger..." She chuckled and nodded. "You know... Just recently Rick came by to... Spend some time with me he seemed especially troubled... Your name popped up... Now it's not my place to judge or whatnot but... Rick is the best manipulator I've ever met, are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked with a small frown of concern, watching Morty blush. "... I don't know what it's like on earth but it seems your bond is... More than just genetic..." She muttered eyeing the boy up and down.

"I-It's not like that!" Morty said suddenly.

"Calm down... I told you it's not my place to judge... But Rick is not a bonding type, though I'm sure you know that." She said and frowned. "He's a complicated man... But you seem to really love him." She said and smiled.

"I-I do... My mom and sister really love him too... It's just not the same without him so I... Used the portal gun to try and find him but I don't know how to use it." He sighed and looked to Aisha. "Do you have any idea where he could be?" Morty asked and Aisha hummed softly.

"Well, Rick is a pretty private person but he's pretty predictable once you get to know him." She said with a small smile. "Do you want me to take you to him?" She asked.

"Y-Yes! Please I-I need to see him." Morty said and ran a hand over his face, hopping out of the bed with hopeful eyes.

"Whoa, be careful... Come on." Aisha chuckled softly and handed Morty his shoes.

* * *

Morty sat next to Aisha in her spacecraft, he looked out the window, this place was so strange, it felt so similar to earth but they were so much more advanced. This species of alien was also similar to humans, glancing back over to Aisha he studied her appearance, her skin was pale and her hair was a fiery shade of red, her eyes were bright, almost too bright. He noticed that there were small differences that separated them from humans.

"Do I have something on my face?" Aisha asked in good humor.

"O-Oh sorry... I just noticed how close you looked to a human... C-Can I ask how long ago that you and Rick met? How old are you?" He asked, tilting his head.

Aisha spoke as if she had known Rick all of her life but as Morty observed her up close she looked as if she was only in her late twenties.

"I am four hundred and twenty-eight years old in human years but in my world, I have only just reached adulthood, I'm not taken very seriously by my peers due to my age... I met Rick twelve years ago when he came to my planet in his exploration days, he was so handsome." She chuckled, smiling nostalgically. "We met at a bar not surprisingly... I was in my late stage of reckless adolescence and when I met him he turned me around to the right path..." She mused.

"Rick did that?" Morty asked in shock.

"Yes... I was dependent on unhealthy substances and approached your grandfather for a good time and... Well, he gave it to me-"

"Okay okay gross!" Morty interrupted, watching Aisha laugh.

"Calm down... He gave it to me and when I woke up in the hotel room he was looking at me... I asked him what the hell he was staring at, that if he wanted to do it again he'd need to pay me more cash... And he asked me why I would pay people to, you know, that I was so beautiful that I could do anything... At first, I waved him off and told him to screw off... But when I saw him at the bar a few days after I approached him and I was hooked, no matter how much his personality pissed me off he had this mysterious charisma that I was drawn to." She explained and sighed quietly.

"He helped me get on my feet and now I own a business and can support myself without being dependent on anyone else." Aisha said looking over to Morty.

"What changed? You act like everything was great..." Morty mentioned, watching Aisha's face fall for a moment.

"Like I said your grandfather is a pretty complicated man, he's never one to let something run his life other than logic and rationality... He told me when we had begun seeing each other not to expect anything long-term but I was, and still am, young and naive... I thought he was falling for me, maybe he was but I'll never know, anyway one night he just... Got up and left, I was so angry but now I know that he can't tie himself down... But if he cares about anyone I'm sure it has to be you." She said with a small grin.

"What makes you say that?" Morty replied.

"Just trust me, Morty." She replied kindly as they exited the atmosphere to head towards Rick's approximate location.

* * *

Opening his bloodshot eyes, Rick groaned softly, what the fuck was going on? Oh yeah, he had been marinating in a cocktail of sex, drugs, and alcohol over the past few weeks in an alien motel near his favorite bar. He slowly sat up, dozens of booze bottles strewn around the room and his sweater and coat nowhere to be found. He felt like he had just gotten ran over by a truck... He swallowed the bile rising up into his throat and tried to focus on anything in front of him.

All he knew was that he wanted more booze. He stood, but immediately and clumsily fell onto his side. He really fucked himself up, he wasn't sure if he could get up this time... He slowly rolled onto his back and sighed. He was wasting so much time, but it's not like it mattered, yeah he wanted to destroy the galactic federation but he felt like nothing was left to care about... So why would he waste more time doing stupid shit rather than enjoying his time... But was he  _really_ enjoying himself..?

However, before he could think too much into it his phone began buzzing. He blinked and almost didn't check it, but when he glanced to the caller, he noted it was his bartender, that was unusual.

"What?" Rick answered gruffly.

"Hey Rick, I hope I'm not wrong, but I think your grandson is here..?" The bartender muttered quietly into the phone. "There is a woman with him, long red hair... Want me to keep them here?" He asked and Rick stiffened.

"... No... I don't give a fuck what they do, don't tell them where I am." He replied and hung up.

Fuck, why couldn't they leave him alone? Why couldn't they allow him to just be in his own mind in peace... Even though he knew that he was lying to himself...

* * *

The bartender raised his brows but carefully hung up the phone, lightly keeping his gaze on the two strangers as they walked up to the bar.

"E-Excuse me, do you know a Rick Sanchez?" Morty asked timidly.

"Nope..." The bartender replied hastily and casually as he carefully wiped down the bar.

"My sources tell me that you do..." Aisha mused and Morty glanced over, the bartender then looked up, his eyes widening, he quickly reached under the bar and pressed redial.

Rick frowned as his phone began ringing again, he wanted to ignore it but something told him to answer, pressing the green button he went to speak but was silenced by the familiar voice and his spine ran cold.

"And should you decide to hold out on me, this place will be obliterated out of the universe. "Aisha said and reached into her shirt, pulling out a badge. "I'm Special Agent CP-48640, anyone who decides not to cooperate will either be executed or arrested..." She stated and looked to Morty. "Besides... Rick will show up... I have incentive after all." She said smirking.

"W-What!? Y-You work for the Federation!?" Morty asked, backing away but was quickly caught by Aisha, but as she took his arm her form began changing, her red hair becoming black and her bright eyes turning dark, her pale skin becoming a sickly white. "W-Who are you!?" Morty yelled trying to desperately rip his arm away.

"It doesn't matter anymore... The bitch Aisha is rotting in a Federation prison, she was stupid enough to keep Rick her dirty little secret... So I took her place... You've made this so easy for me Morty... Thank you. Not only do I have a hostage but I also have his portal gun..." She chuckled and Morty's eyes filled with tears... What had he done?

Rick sat there and listened, his fist balled tightly. He then hung up quickly and sat there... Goddammit... If he stayed here, Morty would die... If he went there, he would be arrested or have to face his worst fear. He couldn't just sit here in wallowing in his own self-loathing... He  _had_ to save Morty. He stood up and felt the world beginning to spin. He was so fucked up still, but his mind was set... If he was able to save Morty he would have done one good thing in his life, he couldn't let him get hurt again.

* * *

"Y-You won't get away with this! Rick will never turn himself in and I won't snitch on him! I'm not a-a nark!" Morty snapped as the special agent held a gun to his face.

"Do you seriously think I need you alive?" She asked and Morty gulped. "You're just bait, an incentive... But to be honest I may just kill you since Rick doesn't care about anything other than himself."

"Y-You're wrong about Rick! H-He might not come for me but he cares about his family and fuck you for thinking otherwise!" Morty barked, earning a rough hit from the agent, sending him to the floor.

The bartender held up his hands as well as everyone in the bar. She began rounding every one of unimportance in the corner as she held Morty at the bar.

"Despite wanting to waste you... Rick fucks you... He may show up after all..." She said grinning coldly and Morty blushed with shame.

Of course, this would all be a trap... Nothing could ever be simple with Rick around, but despite his black eye Morty would never give Rick up even if he were to die. Rick was everything to him, he was worth everything, the thought made Morty sniff and swallow the lump in his throat.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start crying... You'd seriously cry over someone who just uses you for free sex?" She asked.

"He doesn't use me!" Morty cried, glaring up at the woman maliciously. "H-He... I wouldn't say he loves me but-"

The door suddenly flew open, Morty winced and looked over. Rick!?

"Rick no! No, it's a trap!" Morty screeched but the federation agent quickly shoved the butt of her gun into Morty's abdomen, sending him to the floor.

Rick stood there silently, his dead eyes landing on the agent. This would go one of two ways... He fought to the death or he turned himself in and set Morty free of him for good... He wasn't stupid he knew this place was surrounded and even he, the one man army, couldn't slaughter this army by himself. Whatever, fuck it.

"... I know." He replied simply to Morty, watching the boy look up desperately from the floor.

"Rick Sanchez from Earth Dimension C-137... I highly suggest that if you don't want your little tease to be splattered all over the wall... You cooperate and put your hands up." She scoffed and smirked malevolently as she pointed the barrel of her gun at Morty, he cringed and looked to Rick.

"D-Don't do it, Rick! Please! P-Please don't give yourself up!" Morty cried and Rick sighed quietly.

He was the smartest and most selfish man in the universe... But even then he couldn't risk Morty being hurt...

"... I will." Rick muttered and closed his eyes slowly reaching up and releasing a breath.

The Federation agent grinned before turning her gun on Rick and pulling the trigger.

"Rick!" Morty screamed, watching slight shock meet his grandfather's features as he reached down and covered the wound with his hand, slowly falling to his knees.

"... We're done here." She said into a radio and looked to Morty. "... Good job kid, the Federation thanks you for your service..." She chuckled as Rick fell to his side.

Morty sat there, watching the agent pull out the old Rick's portal gun and walk out of the bar. He then ran towards Rick, tears already streaming as he kneels next to Rick's side.

"R-Rick! Oh god, what have I done!?" He cried and reaching up to grasp at his hair, ignoring the sound of Federation ships beginning to exit the vicinity.

"... Shut up... Idiot..." Rick muttered. "R-R-R-Remember I-I-I... I am n-not stupid... L-L-Like you." Rick stated, his stuttering almost as if he were losing control, Morty tilted his head and reached down, moving Rick's hand, metal parts? What the hell?

"Calm down Morty." The familiar voice from behind him made Morty swallow the lump in his throat as he turned his head, seeing Rick standing there. "I'm not a retard... Remember I said I like to make robots for fun? I knew that this would go down shitty..." He mentioned as he pulled out his own portal gun and beginning to press some buttons.

"... Rick!" Morty sobbed as he lunged into Rick's arms.

The slightly sickly older of the two jumped slightly but looked down, though his first reaction was to call Morty an idiot and shove him away but he couldn't... Now wasn't the time... He reached down and ran a hand through Morty's brunette hair... So soft. He reached down and wrapped his slender arms around Morty and held him tightly, sighing quietly and allowing Morty to cry upon him.

"I-I-I thought... I thought I killed you... I'm so sorry Rick... I just... Wanted to see you again..." He whimpered, listening to Rick breathe quietly.

Rick glanced around, noting the patrons slightly staring at them, he sighed and gently pushed Morty away.

"Let's put a pause on this yeah..? Just give me a second... I need to make sure that bitch pays for fucking your eye up." He muttered and continued punching in numbers and codes.

"W-What are you doing?" Morty asked trying to contain himself, he wanted to tackle Rick to the ground and tell him how angry he was, how stupid and selfish Rick was for leaving... He wanted to tell Rick that he loved him and beg him never to leave again, unable to look at the disabled android.

"One sec..." Rick muttered and smirked, pressing enter.

There was a slightly distant  _ **boom**_ in the distance and Rick felt instant satisfaction wash through him.

"W-What was that?" Morty asked.

"I basically just control-alt-deleted them out of the fucking universe." Rick said before he felt his phone buzzing, reaching into his pocket he sighed in slight relief, Krombopulos Michael, one of his favorite customers, managed to get Aisha safely out of prison, he felt like shit since she was innocently mixed up in his crap. "I hacked the portal gun they had to self-destruct and since we were in the same dimension, I was able to do it, there shouldn't be more than one portal gun in the same place know what I'm sayin'?" He asked.

Morty still stared up at Rick, unable to process what was going on. The tears were unable to stop and he sniffed quietly, afraid of Rick's plans.

"... Will you come home?" Morty asked and Rick stiffened slightly, was it really worth going back? Was  _Morty_ worth it..?

"... I guess." Rick muttered quietly, his binge should come to an end, after all, he knew that if he died due to an overdose or alcoholism, he would be losing bets to hundreds of people.

Morty's eyes lit up and he smiled, sniffing quietly and gently hugging Rick again, nuzzling into him quietly.

"I missed you..." Morty said softly and glanced up to Rick.

"... Shut up Morty." Rick grumbled and wrapped an arm securely around Morty's shoulders and holding him close as he began guiding Morty to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the patience... I just broke up with my boyfriend and my parents are in town so I haven't had the time or the drive to write. Thanks for the kind words and as always love ya.~  
> -Eros


	10. Epilogue

Morty ate breakfast in a hurried fashion as he sat at the breakfast table while Rick sat next to him, working on another robot to satisfy his creative needs. Things went back to normal relatively easily much to Morty's surprise, the weeks that Rick was gone he explained to Beth that he had to disappear for the family's safety against the intergalactic government and she ate it all up as planned. He occasionally shoved a fork of food in his mouth but was more preoccupied with his machine.

Morty was just so happy to have Rick back and truth be told the family dynamic was back to its usual dysfunction and everyone was thankful for that. He glanced over to Rick and blushed discreetly. They hadn't had sex since Rick had a returned about a week ago and Morty, while he wanted it, if it was going to ruin their relationship, it wasn't worth it no matter how mind shattering it was.

"Hey Morty, when you're done, go ahead and meet me in the garage." The sudden words made Morty jump slightly and he watched Rick excuse himself from the table, but as he passed by Beth he rested a hand on her shoulder and ran it across her back to her other shoulder in a silent reminder that he was still around and she smiled happily towards him as he retired to his workshop, shutting the door quietly.

Morty was quick to shovel the rest of his food down his throat and excused himself from the table, racing towards the garage and trying not to seem too excited, but he walked in and shut the door behind him, watching Rick tinker away at new inventions for the future and repairing old ones that he had broken in his rage that he dared not acknowledge and Morty wouldn't ask for Rick's sake.

"W-What do you need me for Rick?" Morty asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, hand me a screwdriver yeah?" He asked and Morty didn't hesitate, handing Rick a screwdriver without protest, watching RIck raise a brow and glance over. "Jesus you're acting just like a puppy Morty..." He mumbled and Morty blushed again.

"S-Sorry? I guess?" He asked and Rick snorted quietly as he took the screwdriver offered and used it as needed.

"No... I like it." Rick replied and sent a sideways smirk at the boy beside him only causing a larger blush upon Morty's features.

Rick had been sending a few mixed messages over the last few days and Morty was unsure of how to go about them, he was afraid that their sexual relationship would cause Rick to leave again and after the last time he wasn't sure that he could uphold that kind of grief again, but the thought of sex with Rick was a bit convincing in itself.

"R-Rick? C-C-Can I ask you something?" Morty asked, pulling up a chair beside the scientist.

"As long as it's short and you don't try to hug me," Rick mumbled.

"Then there'd be no point..." Morty said, seeing as he got Rick's full attention with a slightly disturbed look Morty smiled. "... A joke." He said and Rick seemed to be relieved.

"What is it?" Rick asked dully.

"A-Are we... I-I-I mean can we... I-I..." Morty stuttered nervously.

"Spit it out, Morty," Rick grumbled.

"... I-I... Well... Ever since you've come back I've... Been wondering... About... Y-You know..." the younger of the two mumbled nervously.

"... Say it... If you're gonna bring it up, you better be ready to say it." Rick said, honing in on Morty who gulped and averted his gaze.

"I-I was wondering about... Th-The... The..." He said and quickly glanced to the door as if he was worried someone was listening before turning his attention back to Rick. "... The... Sex..." He said quietly and fidgeted with his hands.

"... Remember how well that went last time?" Rick asked seriously. "... You sure you wanna risk some stupid shit again?" He questioned.

"Yes... I-I mean... No, but... I don't know..." Morty replied and managed to turn his eyes back up to Rick but quickly looked away again.

"The fuck is your problem all of a sudden?" Rick asked, furrowing his brows, watching Morty frown a bit.

"I-I... I just... I don't want to ruin what we have and I don't want you to leave again... I-I know I should know better but I... I'm scared Rick..." Morty responded honestly, watching Rick hesitate as he turned to face Morty fully.

"... Look Morty..." He sighed and remembered the words he had said to Aisha when he had exploded, those words had to be said. "... You and I both know that you won't have a normal life with me around, you won't have the security of having me to yourself, you won't have romance, you'll just have... Me." He explained and he too glanced to the door before he got up and approached the door, locking it before he returned to his seat next to Morty. "... Even though... Sex is always great... It's not worth throwing your adolescence and your innocence and all that bullshit away for me... I'm not worth that, and you can tell me all kinds of stupid shit that you love me or something else but... It's true... Why do you still want this?" He questioned curiously.

"You're so dumb..." Morty scoffed, catching Rick off guard. "I mean, for the smartest guy in the universe you really  _are_ dumb." Morty snorted lightly.

"... Oh yeah?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Morty replied with no hesitation for once. "... If you weren't worth that much I wouldn't be asking this-"

"You aren't listening to me, I'm  _not_ worth that much." Rick interrupted.

"You are to me!" Morty said, shocking Rick yet again. "... You are to me..." He repeated quieter so that Rick would really have to listen to his words. "... Isn't that enough?" He asked and Rick scooted away from Morty a little, and Morty felt the pit in his stomach begin forming again, the worry of Rick leaving beginning to make him regret everything he had said but Rick didn't leave.

Rick sighed and looked away, reaching up and rubbing his jaw, he turned his attention back to Morty. He was uncertain again... But this type of uncertain he could deal with.

"... Lemme think about it... Go get me a beer would you?" He asked and returned his attention back to his inventions and Morty sighed with great relief before standing and jogging out of the room.

Despite wanting to say that he could resist, Rick turned and rested his eyes on Morty's ass as he ran out of the room, and the familiar predatory and dominant feeling began welling up within him again. Before he wouldn't refuse the urge to fuck Morty into a coma but now... He did now because he knew that should he want to be with Morty again he would need to give the other more and he was unsure if he was capable of that...

* * *

Morty laid on his bed that night, reading a comic book in his boxer shorts but found himself reading the same sentence over and over again... He couldn't focus his mind was only filled with Rick... He sighed and threw the book to his desk and rubbing his eyes. Glancing at the clock he yawned, it was about one-thirty, he didn't realize how late it was but he was on summer break so it didn't matter much... But, before he could think about sleeping he heard his door knob begin turning, he sat up quickly and watched Rick walk into the room. His heart stopped.

"... Rick?" He asked quietly.

"... You're such a little shit..." Rick scoffed lightly and locked Morty's bedroom door behind him, but his words were not filled with poison, they were almost playful in their own way, in a way that made Morty blush deeply.

Morty didn't have to say anything else and neither did Rick... The older partner just approached the bed quietly and carefully pushed Morty onto his back. Morty bit his lip and took his shirt off, watching Rick reach down and beginning to unbuckle his pants, he reached up and gently tugged at Rick's lab coat. Rick glanced at his hands before he slipped it and his sweater off, standing up and approaching the light switch, turning it to the off position and the room went black... But he didn't need a light to navigate it nor did he need light to navigate Morty's body.

He kicked off his shoes and then his pants, slipping off his tank top as he climbed upon the bed and on top of Morty who shuddered lightly as he felt the weight on top of him. Rick reached down and ran his palm over the expanse of Morty's chest and slowly downwards to his stomach and then to his groin, gently winding his hand around the stiffness outside of Morty's boxer shorts.

"R-Rick..." Morty whimpered quietly and shivered as he opened his legs.

"You get hard so easily..." Rick mused as he leaned down and began placing kisses over Morty's neck, feeling his grandson squirm beneath him made it hard to keep his instincts chained up.

"I-I can't help it..." Morty said and reached around hesitantly to wrap his arms around the other's neck, ushering him to keep going.

"I know you can't... You love this don't you?" Rick asked against Morty's skin, feeling the other arch his back in response.

Rick soon reached into Morty's shorts to take hold of his member, slowly stroking up and down, nuzzling into Morty's neck and continuing to place kisses on his delicate skin, beginning to bite, knowing that there would be marks placed upon Morty's neck that he would have to lie to his parents about, the risk factor was too good to give up.

"R-Rick!" Morty yelped as quietly as he could. "I-I... I want more..." He begged and looked over to Rick as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Yeah?" Rick questioned and sat up, reaching down and beginning to pull Morty's underwear down and then standing to take his own off.

He then climbed back onto Morty but beginning to kiss down Morty's chest and then his abdomen and finally kissing Morty's shaft, running his tongue up to the tip. Rick watched Morty's hand come up to quickly slap over his mouth to keep any obscene noise from leaking into someone else's room. Rick then quickly reached up and pulled Morty's hand away from his mouth.

"I wanna hear..." Rick sneered quietly.

"B-But what about mom and dad..?" Morty asked.

"Then control yourself." Rick chuckled quietly and leaned back down to continue his teasing.

Morty arched his back and squirmed as he felt Rick's mouth surrounding his length, leaning his head back and releasing a small moan. He panted quickly trying to contain himself, but he found himself getting ready to start sounding more and more vulgar.

"R-Rick I want you... I-I-Inside me..!" He cried and winced.

Rick paused, Morty's sound was a tad louder than he had wanted and he listened intently, but not hearing any movement in the house he sat up and reached up, spitting into his hand and reaching down to begin massaging Morty's entrance, he wanted to make sure this was only pleasure for  _his_  boy beneath him. He then leaned over and placed his lips over Morty's just as he went to release another moan, managing to stifle some of the sounds.

The older of the two grinned in dominant pleasure as he managed to slide his index finger into Morty, hearing  _his_ boy gasp and flinch. The contractions around his fingers drove him crazy but he managed to continue moving his finger in and out before adding a second finger, curling them upwards and grazing Morty's g-spot.

"R-Rick! Fuck me!" Morty mewled against Rick's lips.

Oh, Rick was waiting to hear those amazing words... He smirked and sat up once more, aiming the head of his dick against Morty's entrance before he guided it forward, feeling Morty's walls give away and allowing him to be swallowed by the warmth of wet pleasure. Rick shuddered and bit his lip, pushing forward further until his and Morty's hips were pressed against one another, looking down to see it... Fuck that's hot, but he quickly looked up to analyze Morty's facial features.

"You good?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Morty murmured, cringing but he was still at full sail. "D-Don't stop Rick... Please..." He pleaded, looking up shyly at Rick.

Rick's smirk didn't dissipate but he leaned down and pressed his lips against Morty's for a source of comfort. He felt a red hue lighting up his visage as he pulled back and pushed back forward. The lewd slapping noise that came when their hips met made a chill go up Rick's spine while he leaned his head back for a moment to gather himself.

"Fuck..." Rick snarled and began thrusting at a moderate pace, his fingers curling around Morty's hips.

"Rick! A-Ah! I love it... Please... More... Harder..." Morty moaned, hearing Rick huff beginning to lose his gentleness.

"I'll give you harder..." Rick growled and repositioned so that he was laying on top of Morty, pulling the blankets over them so the warmth could surround their nether regions.

He then began moving his hips at an increased speed, hearing the slapping of their hips against one another forcing a small groan from Rick while he latched onto Morty's neck, sucking roughly. Morty could feel his resolve slipping and he could fill the budding in his stomach.

"R-Rick I-I-I'm getting close... I-I'm gonna cum..." Morty panted and ran his fingers through Rick's hair.

"Do it." Rick ordered gruffly against Morty's neck as blotchy dark bruises began forming at the boy's neck. "You're mine, got it? You are only to give yourself to me... You're only to be  _fucked_ by me, got it?" He growled quietly into Morty's ear, watching Morty's eyes roll backward.

"Y-Yes! O-Only you Rick... I only want your cock inside me!" He moaned and scratched into Rick's back.

Rick grunted and rammed his hips into Morty's the wet slaps echoing in the room, but before he could say anything else, Morty's back arched and the contractions hit him out of nowhere as he came.

"R-Rick..!" He gasped as semen spurted from the head of his member onto both he and Rick's stomach.

Rick groaned quietly and rested his forehead against Morty's as he felt his own release give away within Morty, cum filling the younger boy up nearly to the brim.

"Fuck..." Rick panted and gathered himself.

He slowly pulled out of Morty and flopped onto his back next to Morty, tensing slightly as Morty snuggled up to his side, resting his head on Rick's chest. He slowly regained his breath and despite knowing this was a risk he wrapped his arm around Morty's petite frame and pulling him close.

"Rick..?" Morty asked breathlessly.

"... Hm?"

"... I love you."

Rick blushed silently and glanced down to the boy who was already fast asleep in his arms. He stared at the ceiling knowing that he couldn't sleep here in his room. While those cursed words could never leave his lips his grip tightened around Morty and he released a breath, this was certainly a fucked situation that he got himself in but... In the end...

"... I'm okay with this..." He whispered silently into the room, where no one could hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this was a wild ride I seriously appreciate everything that you all have done with the kind words it keeps me writing. I love you all <3  
> I have written other works and plan to write more if you are interested BUT if anything PLEASE check out You Know Where To Find Me~  
> Much love,  
> Eros~

**Author's Note:**

> I was like ya know what fuck it. I've been watching Rick and Morty and I read an amazing Fanfiction which I will link so I was like you know what I wanna dabble in some dark subjects. Inspired by: You Know Where To Find Me.


End file.
